Where do we go from here CONT of What Bliss is this
by txsgurl621
Summary: Jane and Maura are married and recover from their encounter with a serial killer and heal inside and out as they continue to move on with life. There will be some mention of rape in this story but I will let you know at the beginning of each chapter if there will be mention.
1. Chapter 1

Where do we go from here?

This is a continuation of What Bliss is This with Maura and Jane overcoming obstacles that they encountered at the hands of The Cupid Killer. I know our girls have some rough times but we have a honeymoon to go on. They will get there. This Chapter contains graphic rape. Rated M this is Rizzles

Maura looked at Jane with her head in her hands as she sat on the bed. She had hoped that Jane would not know what happened but she knew that Jane would not let it go until she knew all the details. She sat down on the side of the bed and leaned against Jane offering support and gathering strength. A trembling hand reached out for the detectives and Jane took it and squeezed it tightly before jumping off the bed and rushing into the bathroom. Maura could hear Jane as she heaved into the toilet getting rid of what little had been eaten today. Pain had kept Jane from eating to much and Maura placed her trembling fingers on her temple. It was bad enough when she was trying to deal with what had happened herself now she had to see what it was putting Jane through. She knew the detective would blame herself for what had happened. After several moments Jane came out and mumbled she would be right back. It took about five minutes and Jane came back holding a bottle of wine and a glass as well as a couple of beers. She sat down on the bed and held a hand out to Maura who climbed up on her arms.

The beautiful Medical Examiner rested her head on Janes chest not really touching the wine as she was afraid the way she was feeling she wouldn't stop until she was rip roaring drunk and that was not her style. She listened to Jane's heart pound in her ear and swallowed hard. Her voice cracked as she glanced up to see Jane with her jaw clenched. "It's not your fault, Jane." There was a bitter laugh echoing in the room. "Whose fault is it then? I vowed to protect you and we haven't even been married a month and I failed."

"Should I blame myself for your getting shot?" Jane didn't need to know Maura already did blame herself for the pain Jane was enduring. "What do you mean?" Jane questioned her pain filled eyes searching Maura's. "If I hadn't been kidnapped then you would not have been shot so technically it is my fault you were shot."

Jane squeezed her tightly "No baby do not do that to yourself, I should have been more careful when I went into the warehouse."

Maura sat up looking in Jane's eyes, they had always been so vibrant, so alive, so full of emotions but now they were blank and dark. "Why don't we put the blame where it belongs, neither of us had any control over what he did."

Jane looked at her and Maura could see the knot in her jaw working. "And, what did he do?" Maura closed her eyes and trembled as she remembered what had happened in the warehouse, she didn't want to repeat it, she wanted to close her eyes and want the event to have never happened. She stood up and walked to the window wrapping her arms around her waist as if she were freezing.

When she spoke her voice was thick with tears "I tried reasoning with him, I tried to talk to him and show him he wasn't that bad that he didn't have to hurt anyone." Jane gripped the blanket in her hands her knuckles turning white.

"You can't reason with the insane, Maura. Trust me I know I have tried more than once." Images of Hoyt holding the scalpel to Maura's throat came to mind. She had been able to protect Maura from him though. She didn't have this helpless feeling of being a failure.

"I woke up...it was dark...I could sense him close his breathing was heavy and I could smell him." Maura swallowed the nausea trying not to be back in that room, she was here with Jane. "I felt something sharp against my chest and he asked...what I saw in you...that I had never had a real man..." Jane felt the blanket tear under her hands and knew there were tears running down her face. She knew from experience that it is best for Maura to talk about what happened but it took all Jane had not to throw up as she continued.

"I told him what we had was about...more than just...sex...and I felt my blouse being torn open." There was a sniffle. "He started to pinch and twist my nipple and I tried to ignore the pain, I knew if I reacted it would just insite him. Next thing I knew he knelt in front of me, my hands were tied, he cut my bra and started to bite my breast and nipple positioning himself between my legs. He reached inside his pants and I closed my eyes...he...he..." Maura was having trouble getting the words out and Jane knew she didn't want to hear anymore but again she knew for Maura's sake it needed to be said. "He forced my legs apart and started to ….he put his fingers in..." Maura rest her head against the wall and Jane got up and went to her. Not wanting to startle her while she was caught in what happened she stated "I'm right here." And wrapped herself around Maura feeling her tense. She placed her fingers between Maura's and Maura squeezed tightly. "He was trying to get me wet and I knew it would be better for me if I was so I tried to imagine it was you but I could smell him and his face was buried against my neck. It pissed him off and he pulled my panties down to my ankles and released my feet from their bindings...Maura turned and buried her face in Jane's hair...He pushed himself into me over and over...I was so dry and it hurt I tried not to scream but I couldn't help it and that turned him on." She could hear Janes breathing ragged in her ear and feel the stiffness of her body. She doubted Jane would ever be able to look at her without seeing what happened but she couldn't not tell Jane.

"After what seemed like forever he stopped and pulled my panties up and said now I would think of him which made me realize he wanted me to live. I see him every time I close my eyes and between dreams of him and dreams of you I feel like I am losing my mind." Maura was sobbing now and Jane hated herself for letting this happen to the woman she loved more than life.

"I am so sorry, sweetheart I wish I could erase all that happened. You are so pure and beautiful and if it weren't for me this never would have happened to you." Jane tried to control her anger but her self reproach got the best of her and she slammed her hand in the wall oblivious to the pain. Maura jumped at the impact and placed her hand on Jane's face. "Stop it, you are not at fault here Jane Clementine Rizzolli you cannot save the world."

"I could care less about the world but I should be able to save my wife." Jane was angry at herself but forced herself to calm down knowing Maura did not need more stress. "What was the appointment for."

Jane knew but she wanted to know what tests they ran. "They tested for HIV and STD's and pregnancy. I was given HIV meds and an antibiotic and a sedative." Jane shivered as she realized her wife was in danger of getting diseases that could end her life. She pulled Maura hard against her not thinking of the wound on her side but unable to contain a gasp. Maura pulled away and said let's get you looked at, love. I didn't want you to know but I am glad I am not hiding anything from you anymore. Will we get past this?" The uncertainty pulled at Jane's heart.

"We will sweetheart." Jane noticed she had put a hole in the wall and knew when tensions were not so high she would get a lecture. Jane felt blood trickling down her hand and pulled it up to look at it. Maura shook her head and pulled her into the bathroom. She doctored her hand which looked like had a broken knuckle and then doctored her side. Afterwards they went and lay on the bed holding each other tight.

"Where is your sedative at?" Jane asked, knowing Maura had not been taking them because she had not gotten any sleep.

"My purse but I don't need it." Maura protested but Jane held up her hand. She knew that her wife needed sleep and she would get it tonight. She went and got two sedatives and a glass of water. After Maura took them they turned off the lights and both were lost in their own thought until Maura started to drift off. Jane stayed awake determined she would at least protect her from nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Where do we go from here Chapter two

Maura had nightmares at least four times throughout the night but as soon as the detective sensed she was in the throes of her inner demons she started to soothe her. She yawned as she saw the dawn creeping over the horizon. She started to get up to go sit in the garden and try to process all the information she learned last night but as she went to pull away Maura groggily pulled her back beside her.

"Hi babe." Jane whispered kissing Maura's forehead lightly. Never before had she seen Maura in such a vulnerable state and she hated that she saw her that way know. Maura was one of the strongest women ever and she would overcome this but Jane questioned if she would. Every time she closed her eyes she could see Maura being violated and it broke her heart.

"Morning, love" Maura yawned. She looked up at Jane and shook her head when she saw the bloodshot eyes and dark circles. "Sweetheart, did you sleep any?" Jane shook her head "I tried but don't worry I have survived on less sleep."

The blonde intertwined their fingers "That might be but you hadn't nearly died a week prior." Jane shook off the worry with a "I'm fine." Jane started to get up and Maura pulled her to stay in bed with her "can we just have a lazy day?" Maura felt safest when she was in the detectives arms and loathed to leave the comfort.

"Yeah just let me go brush my teeth and get some coffee and toast."

"You brush your teeth I will do coffee, I don't want to suffer through that instant crap." Jane nodded and got out of bed and saw that Jane was favoring her side. She grabbed a pain pill for her while she was in the kitchen and also grabbed her antibiotics and took them with juice. Once the coffee was made she poured two cups then made toast and cut some fresh fruit. She was afraid her stomach could not handle much more than that. The stress of the confession last night still weighed heavily on her mind. Jane would have been better not knowing but their relationship would surely suffer if she kept it in the dark. There would be many more bad days and nights she knew, but it did bring comfort to know she would not be alone.

Jane was sitting on the bed when the blonde came back in the bedroom, she sat the tray down and went to wash her face and brush her teeth. Afterwards, she sat on the bed beside Jane who was pushing the fruit around on her plate. Maura understood how she felt but put a bite of the fruit in her mouth.

"Are you okay, Jane?" Maura was worried about more than the physical side of Maura, she worried about her mentally. There was no enemy to fight for her and Jane would not know how to handle that.

"Of course baby, don't worry about me." Maura scoffed at the detective.

"Too late, I married you so I am entitled to worry." She reached up and ran a finger down the detectives face. She felt better having finally gotten a full nights sleep for the first time since the kidnapping but she knew it had come at Jane's expense.

"So am I." Was the detectives reply.

"I am ok." Maura said trying to convince Jane that everything was ok.

"You will be." Jane said pulling Maura into a tight hug. "I thought I lost you." Jane's voice broke and tears started to fall down her face.

"I was so scared we wouldn't find you in..." Jane had almost said time but she realized that they had not found her in time. She had been violated at the hands of a mad man, Jane had not been able to prevent harm from the woman she cherished more than life.

"You did, baby. Yes something bad happened but you died baby, your heart stopped in front of me. I pray that never happens again because my life stopped when they put the monitor on you and I saw that you were dead." The ME wiped away tears that refused to stop, she had thought her world had ended.

"It's gonna take time for both of us to heal." Jane whispered kissing Maura's forehead and wiping away the tears on her lovers face. Maura turned her face to Jane and the detective rest her forehead against Maura's.

"Can I kiss you?" Maura hated Jane felt she had to ask but understood she didn't want to alarm her.

"I would be brokenhearted if you didn't." Jane tilted her head and looked in Maura's eyes as she pressed her lips lightly to her wife's. Maura ran her fingers through Janes' hair and deepened the kiss. Maura lost herself in the kiss but she knew Jane was holding back not wanting to cause Maura duress. The kiss ended and they sat together holding hands and looking in each others eyes. Well, actually Maura looked at the detective who was having a hard time looking into her lover's eyes. She knew that this was going to be a long path to healing for both of them but she knew they could make, there was no way in hell she was going to lose her wife to that bastard. Jane had already overcome so much in her life this would be a challenge but Maura knew they would get through it together. Maura on the other hand had dealt with isolation but had not been subject to anything like this before.

The Medical Examiner was setting up therapy appointments and she hoped join would attend with her, she did not want to face these demons alone. She had seen what Jane had gone through with Hoyt and how she isolated herself, she wanted Jane there to support her and be her partner.

"I am going to go to therapy I was...uh...hoping you would go with me." Jane looked up with questions in her eyes "Are you sure?"

"Absolutely, I know I will need you to help me get through this and I want to be here for you as you overcome your obstacles. You died Jane." Maura looked at her hands memories of the blood covering the flesh turning her stomach. The flat line sound of the heart monitor still echoed in Maura's mind.

"I am ok, Maura. I have more trouble adjusting with the helplessness that come from not being able to stop him before he got to you...and..." She looked around the room and a tear fell "keep him from hurting you."

Maura knelt on the floor "What he did will take time to heal from and there will be days that will be harder than others but losing you to anger and recrimination would cause far more damage than what he did."

Jane nodded.

They showered and put on comfy clothes, then settled on to the couch. Jane lay down and pulled Maura to her uninjured side. They sent out a text to everyone that they were fine but needed some time to themselves and would have a get together soon. Maura just ran her finger up and down Janes neck and listened to the strong beat of her heart. She was fairly certain this would be her new favorite past time as she had come so close to losing it. Jane kissed her hair and just looked at her seeing all the moments of their lives together. She could feel an anger burning deep inside but she knew not to give into it because if she did she might never find her way back and she could not bear to lose the woman in her arms.


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you for all the favorites and follows, any reviews are greatly appreciated. This is a continuation from What Bliss is this. I do not own the gang they belong to TNT and themselves of course.

Maura stepped out of the car and flinched as thunder crashed overhead, somehow the weather seemed fitting but none the less the thunder caused her great discomfort. A hand landed on her shoulder and she leaned onto it for support. How had things ended up here, she pondered as a tear fell down her cheek. She had been determined not to cry because she knew if she started she was not sure there would ever be an end. Being a woman of science she had never believed a person could die from a broken heart since it had never been documented but the way she felt now she knew it was not only possible it was more than likely.

There was no way she could continue, this world was cold and gray, it had lost it's color. An umbrella was lifted over her head and she started to walk in the direction she was being guided. Every fiber of her being wanted to run in the opposite direction because if she didn't face what was coming then it would not be true. Her eyes were drawn to one spot and although she tried to avert her gaze it kept landing on that spot. She stumbled, and a hand helped her and a voice asked if she was ok. Were they crazy? Was she ok? She was so far from ok it was beyond belief. A nod of her head, she had become very apt at lying because if they knew the truth she would be locked away for her protection.

They stop after what seems like miles and Maura is guided to a seat, her hands trembling, breath coming in quick gasps, her heart beating like the thunder rumbling. Rain falling just as the tears fell from her cheeks. She closed her eyes and a million images flashed through her mind, Jane when they first met dressed as a prostitute, her first time seeing her at the police head quarters, the first time Jane defended her, their first lunch at the Dirty Robber. Then there was when she was told about the baby and when she was injured and when it all changed. There were images of their first kiss, and the first time they made love. She swallowed as bile started to rise trying to quell the nausea but not being able to contain the sob that rose up. Someone laid her head on their shoulder and squeezed her tightly trying to offer comfort.

A preacher started to talk but it was like Maura was in a tunnel until someone stood before her with a flag. She reached out and took it but nearly dropped it until another pair of hands guided it to her lap. A hat was lift off the casket and placed on top of the flag in Maura's lap and gut wrenching sobs were unable to be contained now as everyone was being led away. Maura refused to leave not wanting her love to be cold being left in the rain. They started to gather chairs around her and men started to move the casket and in horror Maura watched as her wife was lowered deep into the ground and again the thunder pounded and she watched as dirt was thrown on top of her reason for living. A scream built deep in her throat and she knew she was forever lost.

Jane woke to Maura kneeling on the side of the bed vomiting and crying deep heart breaking sobs. She launched herself off the bed not paying attention to her wound only wanting to find out what was happening to the woman she loved. She knelt softly by Maura and pulled her hair back whispering softly in her ear words of comfort. Maura seemed to be huddled within herself and trembling and they stayed like this for minutes and Jane was about to call an ambulance when Maura's blank eyes looked at her. Jane whispered to her "That's right baby, look at me I am right here, you are ok. I got you sweetheart nothing is going to get you."

A trembling hand reached out and touched Jane's cheek. Jane leaned into terrified about what was happening to Maura. "Jane?" Maura's voice croaked.

"I'm here Maur. I got you." Jane Picked her up and stripped off the sweat drenched nightgown and pulled her into bed and covered her up. She started to go get a washcloth to wipe off her face and a glass of water but Maura refused to let her go. Maura scooted over on the bed so she could wrap her arms around Jane's waist tightly. Sob's racked her slender frame and Jane closed her eyes at the helplessness she was feeling. Running her fingers through the hair of her wife she slowly rocked her until the sobs died down to hiccups and that eventually died down to silence. She climbed on the bed and laid Maura's head on her chest, that was her comfort spot since that night. She drew comfort from hearing Jane's steady heartbeat.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked knowing she was far from ok.

"I had a dream. It was …..I thought..."She sniffled "You died and we were at your funeral." Tears started to flow again and Jane rocked her "It was just a dream baby I am here." Maura nodded but continued to cling to her wife. "you died Jane. You left me." The words broke Janes heart but she raised Maura's eyes to look at her "But I fought my way back to you to, I will not leave you baby. You are stuck with me." Maura nodded and Jane reclined them back steadily rocking her until the sobs were contained. Maura got up and went to the bathroom and Jane heard water running. She came back in moments later and Jane could tell she had splashed water on her face and probably brushed her teeth. Jane got up and got the blanket off the floor and put it in the washer. When she got back in the bedroom she was surprised by Maura launching herself at her and kissing her deeply. Maura's tongue pushed deep in her mouth and hands roughly grabbed Maura's hair. Jane just wrapped her hands around Maura's waist knowing she needed this and letting her lead. It wasn't long before Jane was lost in the feel of her wife's hands exploring her body and grasping her breasts, she was touching her everywhere and Jane was having hell from trying not to react.

Maura pushed her back towards the bed where Janes knees hit and she lost her balance landing on the bed grimacing at the pain in her side but Maura didn't notice. She had straddled Jane's waist and was grinding against her. Jane could not deny it felt good and she had rushes like this when the adrenalin was pumping through her veins but knowing what Maura had been through less than a week ago she knew this would stop so just controlled her movements and tried to think of anything but the way her wife looked as she grind-ed her body against her. Maura bit Jane's neck hard and Jane bit her lip to keep from reacting. Maura was not being herself right now she was lost and Jane would be there for her. Maura's pace of her hips started to accelerate and she knew Maura was extremely turned on and then there was a groan and Maura collapsed on top of her being extremely still. Jane knew what had happened, memories finally overwhelmed her and she wish she could take away all her wifes pain. She started to rub her hands up and down Maura's back in a comforting motion.

Maura turned her head and whispered "I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry love. Never be sorry for wanting me, it is always my pleasure. And do not be sorry for needing to stop because this will take time it is not going to stop over night. I will be beside you every step of the way but I do think we need to get into the therapist soon. It kills me to see you hurting like this."

Maura raised herself up on one arm and looked at Jane, stroking her hair back. "You are my reason for living, I don't want to go back to a life without you, I don't think I could."

"You won't ever have to try, I made vows to you that I intend to honor and the same goes for you. I am not as strong as everyone thinks I am, I have weaknesses and my biggest weakness and my greatest strength is you." Maura knew logically that made no sense but she understood because she felt the exact same way about Jane.

She felt dampness on her side and looked down and saw Jane's wound was bleeding again. She paled but got up and got the antiseptic and bandages. Lifting Janes shirt she doctored it and made a point to tell Jane to call the doctor because it had a little infection in it. Then she noticed the large bruise in the shape of teeth marks on Jane's neck and reached out a trembling finger to touch it.

Jane took her hand "Never be ashamed for wanting me, I mean it. I like it soft and gentle and I also like it not so gentle so you lead baby. You are the one in charge, and I will follow just like I always have." Jane grinned and Maura could not help but smile at the love she saw in Jane's eyes. She knew there were many miles to go until they would be healed if they ever were but she knew together they would make it.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to Terry411 for the constant support on this story. TO all my new followers and likes you all help me continue this story. Our girls will have some good times ahead in the future but we cant have sunshine all the time. I try to put myself in their place and I hope that it is a good story.

You all rock.

Maura woke to find that Jane was asleep finally, she had woke twice to find Jane rubbing her thumb down her cheek as if to give her comfort in the night. She tried not to think of the nightmare that had plagued her sleep, it had been so real. She lay her head on Janes chest and listened to her heartbeat steady in her ear. It brought such comfort to her. She had been scared when she was kidnapped and there would be no lying in saying she had not been but her greatest fear had been not living out the rest of her life with Jane and what it would do to her if anything happened to Maura.

She wrapped her arm under Janes waist and kissed her chest lightly. Never before had she thought that a love like this were possible. Her phone chimed and she reached for it reading a text from her Mother.

" _Hello, Darling. I am sorry we cannot make it back into the states for another two weeks but we will be there as soon as possible. I have set you up and appointment with one of the best therapists for these circumstances. Your father and I love you very much. Mother."_

Maura sighed God forbid her mother actually try to come in and support her daughter. If she were honest though it would be less tense without her mother around. Maura got up and went to the bathroom to look at herself in the mirror. The circles under her eyes were not as dark but it was apparent that she had lost weight. The toll of this even had been hard for both her and Jane, but Maura did not want to lose what precious time she had now trying to focus on what had happened. She went in the kitchen and started some coffee then did a yoga routine that loosened up her body. She had not done any yoga since the incident and her body was stiffening up.

After the coffee was made she went in and checked on Jane who had shifted in her sleep and pulled Maura's pillow tight against her. She lightly kissed Janes lips and traced her cheek with her fingertip. After making sure all was well with her wife, Maura opened the door to the back yard and sat in the garden. She held the steaming coffee in her hand and rested her head against the back of the chair. Not sure how long she had been out there she heard a door open and looked towards the sound. Angela sat down in the chair beside her and rested her hand on Maura's leg.

"Is Janie asleep still?" Angela asked.

"Yeah she didn't fall asleep until after two this morning."

"Are you ok, Maura? I know I don't know everything that happened but I know it wasn't good. Mothers know these kind of things." Maura nodded and rested her head on Angela's shoulder while Mama Rizzolli reached an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. Maura had flashes of her nightmare and realized it had been Angela comforting her at Jane's funeral. It should seem odd but seemed natural that Angela was the one here comforting Maura while her mother was out gallivanting across the globe.

"It will take time, but we will be ok." A tear fell out of Maura's eye and she wiped it away, when had she become such a crier?

"I'm sorry." Maura said looking towards the mother she always wanted.

"For what, darlin?"

Maura sighed "If I had not been kidnapped Jane would not have been shot and we would not have lost her."

Angela squeezed her shoulders "Let me tell you about Janie, we went to the park when she was a little girl and there was this rather large 9 year old who liked to bully Frankie. Janie, she was only five at the time but she saw the little boy push her brother and rushed over and punched the boy in the nose." Maura laughed imagining her wife as a child standing up against the bully.

"I knew that Jane would not back down and when she was 12 she told me she was going to be a cop because not enough people stood up to the bullies. I have watched her stand up against bullies all her life and although I get scared for her I expect none the less. Also, this family would not have survived as well as it has without you. You are the glue that holds us all together." Maura started to protest and Angela held up her hand "listen to me. Jane was a different person before you came along. After, Hoyt she had isolated herself not wanting to show weakness to anyone and when it had been hard to talk to her before, she closed herself off totally." Maura patted Angela's lap when she heard the pain in her voice.

"After knowing you for a few months she would call or text every morning to say good morning and she loved me. She became forgiving of Tommy and later confessed her resentment of him came from thinking she had failed him. She wants to be the savior of the world and it puts a lot of pressure on her but you have helped her put everything in perspective. Frankie says she wears her bullet proof vest anytime she goes out now, she is never the first through the door. These are changes you brought into this family and I would be just as broken hearted to lose you as if I lost her. I don't think she could survive if anything kept you two apart."

Maura nodded and told her about her nightmare. Angela held her as she cried then wiped away her tears "Now you know she will fight her way from death for you, not many people have a love that strong."

They heard a commotion in the house and a frantic Jane burst through the door and breathed a huge sigh of relief when she spotted Maura. The blonde sighed knowing exactly how she felt and held out a hand to her detective. Jane walked out and Maura pulled her down on her lap although Jane protested. "I'm too big."

"Don't believe her Maura she was telling me that since she was little but I still love when she sits on my lap." Jane shushed her and kissed Maura's lips lightly. Angela stood up kissing both of their foreheads and said she was going to cook breakfast for them. Jane would never admit it but she secretly loved her bunny shaped pancakes, it brought back the feel good feelings of being a child.

"Are you ok?" Jane asked seeing the tear trails on her cheeks.

"I am, your mother and I had a nice talk and I am feeling better." Jane nodded and stroked Maura's cheek. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

The blonde scoffed "I somehow do not believe that I for a fact know a woman far more beautiful than I."

Jane arched an eyebrow and grinned that heart stopping grin "You'll have to introduce me to her." Maura laughed and pulled Jane down to kiss her, the kiss was light and gentle with lips teasing the others, Maura reached behind Jane and ran her hand behind Janes back feeling the flesh underneath her hand. Closing her eyes the blonde lost herself in the feel of her wife and deepened the kiss pushing her tongue in Janes mouth. Jane moaned and ran her fingers through Maura's hair, eyes closed as she lost herself in the feel of their bodies.

Maura's hand slid forward and slowly crept up to Janes breast causing the detective to gasp in pleasure. "God, Maur." Maura ran her tongue up Jane's neck to her ear and whispered breathlessly in it "You are the most beautiful woman in the world and you are mine." She pinched Jane's nipple lightly causing Jane to whimper. Maura was lost in touching her wife, feeling her alive and body burning with desire. Her hand started to stroke lower and slide down Jane's pants and Jane started to move..."No baby be easy, let me take care of you." Maura needed this bond with her wife but did not want to cause her further injury. They got up and went to the bedroom hoping Angela didn't mind breakfast being a little late.

Maura slid Jane gently down the bed and slowly undressed her, she spent minutes just taking in the beauty of her wife. She was skinnier but her body still was all muscle, Maura took off her pajama bottoms but left her panties on not sure she trusted herself to go any further when it came to herself but she needed Jane. The blonde straddled her wife and leaned over her "You are worth all the pain in the world." She ran her tongue around Jane's lower ear lobe and the detective shivered, Maura used her teeth and grazed the skin lightly. Jane started to grasp Maura's hips but the blonde shook her head no, she knew she needed to be in control right now. Her tongue ran down Janes chest while her fingers teased the hardened nipples while one hand held her down so she wouldn't injure herself further.

Janes hips were arching frantically and Maura could tell how worked up she was she slid down Janes legs and moved between her thighs. Jane was trying hard not to move but Maura had her so worked up. She ran a hand down and started to play with her own clit, Maura watched then suddenly Jane felt Maura's tongue plunge in deep causing her to arch and gasp. The blonde immediately looked up concerned Jane hurt herself.

"Are you?" Maura couldn't finish her sentence because Jane guided her head back down needing her as badly as air. Maura started to tease the hard clit with her teeth and lips causing Jane to writhe beneath her. Her hips were rising with each moment and Maura was thinking of nothing but this moment with her wife. "Please Maur." Jane whimpered, her hips arching, liquid pooling beneath her. The taste of Jane drove Maura into a frenzy and she plunged two fingers in deep and sucked hard on the clit while making love to her wife until they both collapsed feeling the start of their bond reestablishing even stronger than before.


	5. Chapter 5

Where do we go from here chapter 5

Music by Savage Garden

Jane rolled over and looked at her wife sleeping beside her, the sun was coming over the horizon and gave Maura an angelic glow. She felt an ache in her chest at what she could have lost, Maura was still having a hard time and was not really herself and Jane really wanted to do something special for her. The worst part of her injury was she got winded super easy without even doing much but she was taking it a day at a time. They went to the therapist the day before and Jane had felt nauseated hearing Maura talk about her emotions when she had been held captive. Maura's biggest fear had been never seeing Jane again, which Jane's biggest fear was never seeing Maura again. This would have made her run away fast if she were the old Jane. The fear of losing the most important person in her life would have sent her scrambling but she knew she could never run from Maura or push her away. She still was not sleeping real well but it gave her an opportunity to watch over her love and be there for her if bad dreams occurred.

Maura had a strength that Jane admired and many failed to see and the longer she was with Jane the more confident she became but since the kidnapping she had faltered and Jane truly wanted to see her flourish. They both had one more week before they went back to work but Jane could not fly because of the lung injury. A thought occurred to her but she knew she would need her mothers help, so she rolled over and sent a text. When she received a response a few minutes later she smiled and started planning in her head.

Jane had lain in bed and thought about her plan until she felt Maura's hand reach over and rub over her scars. She moved closer then laid her head on Jane's chest loving the sound of her heartbeat. "Did you sleep?" Maura's voice was husky from sleep and the detective could not help but think how beautiful she was. She stroked Maura's hair back from her face looking in her face and told her the truth because Maura would know if she didn't. "I slept a little." Maura shook her head worried about the lack of sleep Jane was getting. "I am fine, sweetheart."

"Ok." Maura didn't seem convinced but she knew better than to push Jane. The therapist had written a prescription for a sleep aid but Jane did not want to take it, she hated to take anything that affected her abilities.

"Mom wants to take you shopping today, it will be good for you to get out of the house and have some girl time and it has been a while since you went shopping. I am sure there are some new designs out there you are behind on." Jane tickled her ribs a little as she said that causing Maura to squirm.

"Are you coming?" Maura had to admit the thought of going shopping appealed to her but the thought of being separated from Jane terrified her. Jane raised her eyebrow and looked at Maura as if she lost her mind.

"Because I love shopping so." Jane teased but saw the fear in Maura's eyes. "I am going to hang around the house and just relax but if you need me all you have to do is call me and I will be there as soon as I can."

Maura looked hesitant and Jane felt bad for encouraging her but she also knew that soon they would be at work and Jane and Maura would be apart some and she didn't want Maura to panic whenever that occurred. Also, she could not follow through with her plan if Maura did not go. The blonde sighed heavily and intertwined their fingers and agreed to go. She started to get up but Jane pulled her back down "You don't have to go right now sweetheart and just go and if it is overwhelming come right home and I will be here. I know you are having a hard time sweetheart and you have every right to be nervous. If you get overwhelmed send me A 911 text and I will be there immediately ok?"

The blonde looked up from where her head rest on Jane's chest and nodded knowing she was right. She didn't know which scared her most not being able to watch over Jane or not having Jane watch over her but she knew that this was not healthy and she had to overcome it.

"Do you want to shower" Maura questioned and Jane looked at her questioningly, they had not showered together since the kidnapping and she did not want Maura to rush and be uncomfortable, she let the blonde take the lead.

She nodded and stood up pulling off her nightgown as she went, Jane had to swallow hard, her wife truly had no idea how beautiful she was. Jane got out of bed and felt a twinge in her side but stretched as well as she could. Walking in the bathroom, she saw Maura in the shower with her head tilted back. The water was caressing her skin, running in rivulets that Jane could envision tracing with her tongue. Her back was arched and breast were being caressed by Maura's hands, the nipples hard. Jane was wet and she hadn't got in the shower and prayed the water was cold. Her wife truly had no idea how beautiful she was. If only she could see herself through my eyes, Jane thought to herself. She climbed in and wrapped her arms around Maura's waist. The blonde medical examiner leaned back against Jane and pulled her hair to the side. Jane groaned and Maura reached back and pulled her down so that her lips brushed against her neck. Maura moaned as Jane started flicking her tongue out and sucking on Maura's neck.

Jane was having a hard time but determined to let Maura take the lead. She turned into Jane and pulled her head down and kissed her deeply, their tongues dancing and bodies moving against each other. Jane ran her hands down Maura's back and grasped her firm ass causing Maura to grind against her. The detective was breathing hard as her wife moved against her, and gulped deeply when Maura pulled away and rested her forehead on Jane's chest. She looked up at Jane and could tell there was the start of tears in her eyes.

"It's ok sweetheart, I am here and I have you." Maura nodded and ran her hand down Jane's face. "You have no idea how beautiful you are, Jane."

"I know how beautiful you make me feel, you make me feel strong, and beautiful and like the luckiest woman in the world. And the fact you married me blows me away but I will give thanks for you every day the rest of my very long life." Maura sighed and Jane stroked her face, she knew Maura was worried about her going back to work but they would work through it. To be honest Jane hated to let Maura out of her sight as well so they both had a lot to work on.

After a rather long shower spent lathering each others bodies, Maura and Angela left in Maura's car. Jane sent her a text

 _To the woman who is truly the most beautiful woman in the world, I can never thank you for all the good you have brought into my life. Enjoy your day with my mother and I will be here waiting when you get home._

Maura smiled and Angela looked at her seeing the stress that marred her features but at that moment she had the most beautiful smile and Angela knew her daughter brought that smile to her face. She felt like a lucky mother to be able to share her life with two amazing daughters. The wedding only made it official because Maura had been a daughter to Angela for quiet a long time.

Hours later Maura came home exhausted but feeling better than she had in a while. The day with Angela had been special and she appreciated her spending time with her. She was surprised when she pulled in and saw a Harley Davidson in the driveway. Looking questioningly at Angela who just shrugged, Maura stepped out of the car and grabbed her bags. Angela walked around to her house which was odd and Maura was suspicious but went in the house to look for her love. There was a change of clothes on the back of the couch and a beautiful purple and blue helmet. The note sitting on top said

Wear me,

meet outside in ten minutes.

The blonde took in her appearance in the mirror, she was wearing designer jeans with a blue blouse. Black boots with a buckle completed the ensemble and although Maura never would have picked it out for herself she had to admit for Jane, she did good. Walking downstairs, she grabbed the helmet and walked out the front door and felt her heart stop at the sight before her. Jane was leaning on the bike wearing jeans and black chaps, a white oxford shirt with a black vest, her scuffed boots had been polished and her beautiful mane flowed down over her shoulders. If this were a calender Maura knew she would buy every copy. She didn't know how things never worked out with Jane and someone else because the detective was truly spectacular.

Jane held her hand out to Maura who looked beautiful and awestruck. Maura held out her hand and wrapped her arms around Jane's waist. "What?" But was stopped with a finger on her lips.

"Tonight your mine." Jane climbed on the motorcycle and started it and Maura swallowed hard thinking she had fantasies that had started like this, she climbed on back and pressed against Jane. Both women put on their helmets and took off. Never having been a fan of motorcycles Maura could never have imagined she would be riding one. The wind blowing against them felt freeing and Maura found herself relaxing into the ride, trusting Jane explicitly.

Maura lost herself in the ride and had no idea where they were going but lost her breath when they pulled up to a beautiful view overlooking the water. The sun was just starting to fade as Jane took her hand and led her out to the beach. Maura wrapped her arm around Janes waist and rested her head on her wifes shoulder. The blondes steps faltered when they turned a corner and saw a table set up with candles and wine as well as a picnic basket. She looked speechless as Jane knelt down in front of her and asked for her hand. She reached out and took Jane's hand, feeling tears in her eyes. Never had anyone tried so hard to impress her, before. There also was a blanket on the ground and that is where Jane led her there propping some pillows behind her against the stones. Maura rested her back against Jane and took in the sight of the sun setting over the horizon.

"Are you happy?" Maura heard whispered in her ear and couldn't talk past the lump in her throat but nodded her head. Jane handed her a glass of wine and filled a glass of her own then toasted Maura "I know we haven't been married long and I know we have already had some rough times but I pledge my life to try to bring you happiness and to keep you safe. I know I fail..." Maura cut her off not wanting to hear Jane blame herself for the kidnapping.

"You didn't fail. And you bring me more joy than I have ever known." The sun was sinking below the horizon so Jane got up and lit some candles and turned on a radio. Jane knelt down in front of her as the music started and took the blondes hand in her own as she started to sing to her. Never before had Maura heard her sing and was blown away by how beautiful it sounded.

Maybe it's intuition  
But some things you just don't question  
Like in your eyes  
I see my future in an instant  
and there it goes  
I think I've found my best friend  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life

There's just no rhyme or reason  
only this sense of completion  
and in your eyes  
I see the missing pieces  
I'm searching for  
I think I found my way home  
I know that it might sound more than  
a little crazy but I believe

 _[I knew I loved you before I met you  
I think I dreamed you into life  
I knew I loved you before I met you  
I have been waiting all my life _

A thousand angels dance around you  
I am complete now that I found you.

Maura was crying by the time Jane finished and leaned forward kissing her deeply. She looked in the eyes of her wife and stroked her face with trembling hands. If she weren't already head over heels she would be now.

"You are amazing." Maura whispered making Jane blush. "You make me amazing, sweetheart." Jane said and held out a jewelry box to her. It was hard to make out when she opened the box and saw a pair of diamond earrings that were beautiful. Opening the picnic basket there was a bouquet of roses and some fruit and cheese and meat that they stayed out on the beach and snacked on. Just as Jane was about to suggest they head home Maura turned around and straddled Janes waist kissing her deeply. Jane closed her eyes and moaned feeling all of the emotions that Maura was putting into the kiss, so much love and desire. The blondes hand crept under Janes shirt causing her to groan into Maura's mouth. Maura bit her lip lightly and flicked her tongue out causing a whimper from her wife.

"Lay down." Maura said as her hand moved up and tried to cup tease her nipple through the bra. Jane was nervous about making love even though it was a private beach she reserved. But, she knew she could deny her love nothing. She laid down and pulled the pillow under her head letting Maura's mouth explore her neck and throat. Jane's hand was holding Maura's waist securely but Maura guided the hand to her breast, "I want to feel you touch me." the blonde whispered kissing her deeply. Jane caressed her stomach and pulled her bra down to tease the nipple. Maura was riding Jane as her mouth teased the nipple. Maura guided Janes hand down to her button, Jane stopped and looked at her questioningly and she nodded. The detective unbuttoned and unzipped Maura's jeans watching her closely in case she needed to stop. Maura felt her heart pounding and buried her face in Jane's hair wanting to stay in the moment with the woman she loved.

Janes hand slid under Maura's underwear and the blonde cried out when her thumb hit Maura's clit. Jane froze not sure if it was a good cry or bad but the movements beneath her hand caused her to resume her ministrations. "Fuck, Jane." Maura whispered "I need you." Jane bit her nipple lightly and could see Maura biting her lip hard in the moonlight. She did not want to rush Maura but she could easily lose herself in making love to Maura. The blonde pulled away and pushed her jeans and panties down pulled Jane on top of her. She grabbed Janes hand and put it on her clit rubbing against it and whimpering. Jane could feel moisture seeping into her own panties as she caressed her wife. Maura pushed Jane down at the shoulder wanting to feel her mouth on her. Jane wrapped Maura's fingers in her hair wanting her to be aware that it was her there. It would be hell if she had to stop now but if she had to she would.

Jane slid her tongue up the length of Maura and could feel the juices seep into her mouth and groaned. Maura's hips were arching off the blanket and into Jane, who started to greedily suck on her clit.

"In me." Maura whispered. "I need it to be you." Jane understood she was trying to wipe out something ugly with something beautiful so she slowed down and unbuttoned Maura's blouse and undid her bra. She ran her tongue down her wives exquisite chest and teased her nipples. Maura was whimpering and arching her hips desperate to feel her wife in her. Jane braced herself over Maura and told her to open her eyes. Maura found it hard to focus but she did and saw nothing but love in Jane's eyes as she slid a finger inside of her. Maura cried out in pleasure and knew that their love would overcome the horror they had seen.


	6. Chapter 6

Where do we go from here Ch 6

Thank you for all the reviews especially you Terry411 you always inspire me for the next chapter. I hope you all are enjoying the story and I appreciate all the favorites and follows.

The two women got home at three in the morning and Maura was grateful to her wife for spending her day planning a lovely night for her. They were getting ready for bed Jane brushed her hair and teeth while Maura washed her face and applied the beauty oil and brushed her teeth. She started to brush her hair and Jane grabbed the brush and led her to the bed. She started to brush Maura's hair in smooth strokes, Maura relaxed into the tender touch of her wife as she stroked her long blond hair.

Once her hair had been smoothed Jane lay Maura down on the bed and slowly undressed her while admiring her body with her eyes. Once Maura was undressed Jane lit the candles in the room and turned on some music that filled the room with a bluesy sound. Maura was watching Jane as she went in the bathroom and came out with massaging oil and she slowly undressed until she was wearing only her bra and boy shorts.

"Take it all off, Jane. I want tonight to be a new beginning for you and I, celebrating our love and washing away the touch of others. I want your touch to be the only touch my body remembers, when I sleep I want your body enveloping mine. I do not want to think about him anymore, I want you to take away his power."

Jane took off her clothes and knelt beside Maura on the bed, she kissed Maura's tender lips which parted immediately allowing her tongue entrance. Jane groaned when Maura wrapped her leg around Janes waist. Pulling away slightly Jane kissed Maura's nose, then forehead, then lips.

"Roll over." The blonde pouted but did as requested. Jane straddled her and asked if it was ok, she did not want Maura to panic.

"I'm ok." Jane started to massage Maura's neck in a soothing circle, fingers rubbing deep into the muscles. The scent of vanilla filling the room from the oil being spread across the delicate skin underneath Janes hands.

Maura groaned when Janes hands hit a sensitive spot underneath her shoulder blade, which she immediately kissed to make it better. Jane tried not to focus on the feel of Maura underneath her moving with each stroke of the massage. Jane pulled the blonde hair to the side and whispered in Maura's ear

"Beauty is what I see when I look at you, you bring such tender magic in all the things you do. Your touch is bliss upon my skin I feel like I'll explode from the pressure building within. The ring I placed upon your hand, is my promise as we walk this land. I never imagined a love so true, my heart is what I give to you. I promise you until I die, I will honor you my loving wife."

A tear ran down Maura's cheek as she had never heard Jane recite poetry before. "That is beautiful Jane, who wrote that." Jane winked at her and startled Maura.

"You wrote that?" She did not know that Jane knew how to write poetry and was filled with Joy to have her write such a beautiful poem. Jane nodded as she started to move down further on Maura's back and massaging her upper thighs. Maura groaned and parted her legs feeling herself get wet as Janes hands rubbed the inside of her thighs getting so close to her center that she was gasping lightly with each caress. Jane slowly moved down to her calves and pushed her thumbs in deep as she pushed hard into the muscles. Every now and then she would rub against Maura's legs and knew that Maura could tell that she was wet as well. After Jane massaged Maura's feet she lifted herself off and asked her to roll over. Jane could see the flush covering Maura's skin and knew she was extremely turned on. Leaning down she took Maura's ear in between her teeth and whispered huskily "Tu sei il mio mondo il mio amore" (you are my world, my love). The blonde groaned at how sexy Jane sounded so sexy speaking italian and Maura had no clue that she knew any italian.

The blonde rolled over allowing Jane to look at her perfect body. "Tu sei la donna più bella del mondo" (you are the most beautiful woman in the world.) Maura pulled Jane down and kissed her hard her tongue delving deep, tasting the detective was as essential as the air she breathed. Jane was leaning over Maura and could tell the position was frustrating her wife. Maura pulled Jane on top of her groaning when Janes knee rubbed against her clit. The candle light was reflecting shadows across their bodies. The music was flowing through the night interrupted by heavy breaths as they moved against each other. Jane braced herself above Maura., her body trembling "are you ok?"

"God yes" Maura whispered wrapping her legs around Jane and rubbing against her.

"Easy love." Jane whispered wanting to go slow. She coated her hands in oil and rubbed her shoulders then moved down to her breast and rubbing the oil on it smoothly. The blonde whimpered caught up in the feel of her wife caressing her body. She teased the hardened nipples and circled her hips against Maura. Maura's hips were starting to grind against Jane so she slowly moved down between Maura's legs smelling the desire that hung heavily in the air. She loved when Maura got so wet , leaning forward slowly she started to blow softly on her clit making Maura arch up. "Oh God, Jane." Maura whimpered and tried to guide her to her lower lips. Jane allowed herself to be guided to her love, leaning forward slowly she flicked her tongue out and caught the edge of the blondes clit. Maura cried out and arched up.

Jane pulled Maura's legs up over her shoulders and eased down to run her tongue along Maura's lips. Maura grabbed her hair and started to grind her hips. Jane cupped Maura's ass in her hands and buried her tongue deep in Maura her nose rubbing against her clit. The detective could taste Maura's juice flowing into her mouth as she plunged her tongue in deep and hard, flicking it back and forth. The ME slowly cupped her breasts teasing the nipples as Jane made love to her with her tongue. Slowly a finger was eased in and her mouth attached to her clit, sucking and biting, rolling it with her tongue. Maura was trembling as she came so close, the finger pushed in and curved up causing Maura to explode in Janes mouth.

After Maura's trembling stopped Jane scooted up on the bed and kisses Maura hard allowing her to taste herself. Janes nerves were on edge as Maura straddled her hips and started to grind against her.

"Oh, fuck." Jane whispered and Maura leaned over her, blonde hair framing her face as she rolled her hips back and forth. She pushed her hands into Jane's hair as she looked in her eyes, love shining through as she smiled at her wife. Slowly she rolled her hips in a circle then pushed up hard into Jane who cried out as she found release. Maura collapsed on top of Jane and placed light kisses on her chest.

"You are my everything, Jane. I will spend my life making you happy."

Janes voice was husky as she replied. "Every minute with you makes me the happiest woman in the world." She washed Maura down with a washcloth and they fell asleep holding each other tight with smiles on their faces for the first time in a while.


	7. Chapter 7

Where do we go from here Chapter 7

Thanks for all the favorites and followers and to everyone kind enough to leave feedback (you know who you are). I am honored you have liked my story enough to take the time to follow it.

Jane pushed herself away from the desk and went to the cafeteria to get two fresh cups of coffee. This was their first day back at work since the kidnapping and Jane was worried about how Maura was doing. She had received a couple of texts from her but thought it would be nice to check on her and a nice hot latte would hit the spot. After getting their coffees she went to the elevator and pushed the down button that would take her to the morgue. Things had been slow so there were no dead bodies so she figured Maura would be in her office. She was surprised to see Maura in her black scrubs (very sexy black scrubs in Janes opinion) with her hair pulled up on top of her head. She was scrubbing the autopsy tables furiously. Chang looked startled to see her "Detective Rizzolli" which made Maura look up and Jane saw relief flash briefly in her eyes.

"Doctor" Jane said huskily holding out her coffee.

Maura pulled off her gloves and wiped a bead of sweat from her forehead with her hand. "Detective." Jane grinned, she had always loved when Maura called her that, of course she loved Baby, sweetheart basically anything that came out of Maura's lips was sexy.

Maura took a sip of the latte and groaned in appreciation which made Jane grin, she really had no clue how sexy she was.

"You ok, Maur?" Jane followed Maura as she walked to her office and sat down in her seat with a sigh of relief.

"I will be, just taking it a day at a time." Jane nodded and walked behind her and kissed her neck lightly.

"I'm sorry this is so hard on you." The blonde shook her head and took Jane's hand holding it against her cheek. Her thumb rubbed gently on the scar on Jane's hand then she kissed that spot lightly.

"I am so proud of you, Jane. You have had so many obstacles that you have overcome and you have overcome every one of them with flying colors."

Jane pulled out the office chair and knelt down on one knee "You have had your own obstacles Baby, do not doubt your strength. Look at all you have been through, Maur yet you still try to see the best in everyone. My view of things are a lot darker now than they ever used to be yet you still try to see the good in every situation that arises. It takes someone a lot stronger than me to do that."

The blonde smiled at her with misty eyes, leaning forward, she kissed her lightly. "You have helped me become this person, Jane. Before I was afraid of my own shadow and so insecure that I would not stand up for myself. You have given me an inner strength I did not know I had."

Jane stood up but remained looking at the blonde. "You always had that strength I just helped you find it." Just as she was about to kiss her again their phones interrupted the silence. "Rizzolli" "Isles" both of their voices were strong and confident.. After hanging up Maura asked Jane to wait while she changed clothes, the ME had to look nice in public perception and Maura had no doubt that she was not looking nice at the moment.

Jane called Korsak and told him that her and Maura were heading out to the scene, he and Frost agreed to meet her there. Maura walked out wearing the dress she had left for work in, it was a slender form fitting dress that zipped up the back. Maura presented her back to the detective and Jane took in the view of her wife. She truly had no idea how beautiful she was. The detective stepped forward to zip it but was overcome by the site of her delicate flesh and placed light kisses upon the skin. Maura groaned and mumbled something before she said "Zip me up Jane we need to leave."

Jane zipped up the dress but not before replying "it's your fault you are so beautiful." The blonde smiled and patted Jane's cheek knowing if she kissed her right now they would not be leaving because she was still tingling down low from the feel of Jane's hands and lips on her skin.

The drive to the scene was silent while they held hands and occasionally talked about how the day had been so far, and where to go for dinner. Pulling up to the scene Jane cursed as she saw that there were reporters on the scene already. They had been hounding them for an interview since the kidnapping but they had avoided the press. Sure enough when they got out there were some questions about the crime scene and some about the cupid killer.

"No comment." Jane said pushing her way through the crowd and knocking away anyone who got close to Maura. Once they got across the police line she looked at Maura to make sure she was ok. Her face was a little flushed but other than that she appeared to be ok. The Medical Examiner had several panic attacks (Vasovagal attack according to Maura) in the last weeks so Jane made sure to keep close tabs on her.

Once they got to the scene they seen a young man who looked like he could still be in high school and was covered in bruises and open wounds. One of the Medical examiners held out his wallet with gloves on to prevent contamination of the evidence. Their victim was Alex Henderson and he was a student at Boston College.

"What do we have, Korsak?" Jane asked as Maura validated time of death.

"This woman" he pointed in a homeless woman's direction "was out doing her daily walk when she heard shouting but when she came around the corner all she saw was the body and a white van with partial plate identification being LJD, are the last three letters of the plate. She kept going to stores until one let her use the phone to call us." Jane shook her head that the store keepers refused to let the woman make a call knowing it was an emergency. This world was in a sad state of affairs Jane thought to herself.

Maura stood up and confirmed time of death was a little over an hour ago. "Ok folks, this is a fresh crime scene, be on the lookout for anyone looking suspicious. Question the by standards to see if they saw anything."

One officer called them over by the dumpster where they found a bloody knife laying underneath it. "Good job officer. Bag it and we will search for fingerprints on it." Maura directed them to take the body back to the morgue and watched as Jane talked to the woman who had called in the murder. After about ten minutes Jane headed back to her "I left my wallet back at the station do you have a ten on you?" Maura looked through her bag and pulled out two twenties which Jane took and winked at her "Thank you doctor."

"Any time detective, you can pay me back in trade."

Jane stumbled as she was walking back to the woman and looked over her shoulder her face an interesting shade of red. Maura giggled, she loved when she could get Jane. Her phone rang and she identified it as Constance.

"Hello, Mother." Her mother had yet to visit since the kidnapping but still was promising to.

"Hello, Maura. Are you well?"

"I am, Mother. I am going to therapy and following up on scheduled doctor appointments as of right now all tests have been negative but some could take up to three months to appear so I go back in December."

"How would you and Jane like to go to Paris? Your Father and I are going there for the Holidays and will be there for a month." To be honest the idea sounded appealing to Maura except she would not miss Christmas with the Rizzollis nor would she ask Jane to. She was like a kid at Christmas and clung to their traditions.

"I would need to talk to Jane about it but if we can schedule it, it would be nice."

"We can go shopping, there are such fabulous stores." Maura agreed but truly she was envisioning she and Jane walking in the dark seeing the sights and just being in love.

"I will talk to Jane and get back with you." Just as she hung up she noticed Jane was behind her.

"Talk to me about what?" Jane questioned. "Mother would like for us to go to Paris for the New Year, actually she mentioned Christmas but that is not happening." Jane nodded her agreement.

"If you want to go baby, we can." Maura knew Jane could think of more exciting places to go but she also knew some sights that would interest Jane in France.

"We will talk about it, we still need a honeymoon." Jane nodded and started to guide her to the car.

"Are we done here?"

Jane nodded. "We will do more research back at the station, see if we can locate the van and who it is registered to."

"You will get them." Maura said.

"Them?" Jane questioned. Maura grinned sheepishly "My intestines are talking to me."

"it's your guts, Maur." Jane said laughing.

They drove back to the station holding hands.


	8. Chapter 8

Where do we go from here ch 8

Thanks Terri411 and eilcon and Thalie57 for responding to the previous chapter. You all are a great support system and I am very appreciative. For everyone else who favorites and follows I cannot thank you enough. I hope you are enjoying the adventure we are on.

Maura pushed away from the desk and decided to change and do the autopsy of the young college man. It was such a shame that a young man had to die. Ever since they had met Tasha she had felt a maternal instinct overcome her. She spent at least one day a week with the young girl and text her periodically every day. She was doing really well with her studies and on a good path to becoming the oncologist she had been dreaming of since the death of her mother. Maura pulled the body out after she changed into scrubs while thinking of Jane. She had text about an hour ago saying they were going to go do some followups with the young mans roommate and family as well as possible friends. The van had been found abandoned and burned.

She smiled when she thought of Jane. She had never imagined that the Detective would be such a caring and attentive lover and wife but she should have known that considering how she was as her best friend. She thought of when they had made love this morning, that is one thing not lacking in their life was plentiful lovemaking. Jane never rushed her and if it was a bad day she would only go as far as Maura was comfortable with. Never had she imagined having someone in her life that completed her so that is why she still had nightmares about Jane's dying. She tried to keep the dreams to herself but Jane had been sleeping light and would always be there holding her when she woke up. The dream was the same she is in the ambulance and they shock her and Janes body would jerk with the voltage but the monitor never changed and then it would flash to the funeral.

Maura felt she had come a long way but she felt on edge and it scared her. The only time she felt confident was with Jane, Maura embraced the feeling with Jane but missed feeling secure. She started her incision while Mozart played in the room, everyone had gone to lunch so Maura let down her guard. Suddenly she felt a hand grab her arm and everything flashed back in her mind and she was being held down and violated. She shirked into the corner and started to rock back and forth locked in her mind, being held in that warehouse.

Jane was in the process of questioning the roommate with Korsak when Frost called and told her to get back to the precinct stat, something was wrong with Maura. Within minutes they were in the car and Jane was questioning Frost on what happened. He said that she had been in the morgue performing an autopsy with the music on. He had gone down to see if she had found anything, after calling to her several times he touched her shoulder and it seemed like he caused a panic attack. Jane told him she had some pills in her purse try to get her to take them. Jane cursed the traffic keeping her from Maura. Frost said he couldn't get Maura to take the pill but Chang gave her an injection of sedative.

When they pulled up Jane rushed in and took the stairs down the morgue. She saw several people surrounding Maura who was silently sobbing with her arms around her knees, rocking back and forth. Jane picked up Maura feeling a sharp pain in her side but ignored it. Whispering into Maura's ear she carried her into her office and shut the door. She sat on the couch holding Maura in her lap, whispering in the blondes ear. "Shhh, baby I got you, you are ok. Nothing is going to hurt you baby we are here together and safe and I love you." Jane whispered this over and over and noticed that the sobs had gradually stopped and Maura had her head resting on Jane's heart.

"I'm sorry." Maura whispered. Once again she lost control and scared others at work as well as Jane.

"Baby, there are going to be hurdles. I am so sorry you have to go through this." Jane kissed Maura's head as she rocked her. Maura was yawning so she gathered their stuff and told Cavenaugh that they were going to take off a couple of hours early, they would use their vacation time. He told them not to worry about it just look after each other.

Maura was silent on the ride home, she could not help but feel ashamed for what happened. She thought she had everything under control. Jane grabbed her hand and kissed the knuckles, Maura ran her hand down Janes cheek looking into her worried eyes that kept glancing her way. "I am ok, Jane."

"You will be" Jane assured her "you have a strength I admire and even though you have weak moments you always prevail. Everyone thinks I am a bad ass but I am nothing compared to you."

Maura smiled "I am not a bad ass Jane and you are much stronger than I could ever even imagine to be."

"Just because I take on bad guys with what you say is no fear, it's not true. I try not to think about anything when I am chasing a perp but now I feel anger because I feel what they are doing is a personal attack against the people I love. But, I am always very aware that I have to proceed with caution because we have a whole life to live together."

Jane reached over to pull Maura over to her but winced as she felt another sharp pain. Maura noticed and reached over to lift Janes shirt noticing there was a blood stain on it. The incision had been ripped open and Maura shook her head.

"My knight in shining armor needs better armor." Maura teased starting to feel more like herself. They got home and walked into the house together, Maura sat Jane down and went to get the first aid kit to dress the wound. Her body felt sluggish and she felt she could sleep for hours but once again Jane had soothed her, Maura decided she needed to increase her days of therapy. She could not rely on Jane to rescue her all the time.

After dressing the wound they went upstairs and Jane put on the baseball game then knelt in front of Maura. She pulled the scrub top over Maura's head and then pulled the scrub bottoms down leaving her standing before Jane in a matching emerald green bra and thong and Man was Jane blew away by the beauty that was her wife. Jane was kneeling in front of Maura and she reached down to run her fingers through Jane's wild mane. Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's waist and the blonde was amazed by the vulnerability of the detective. They stood like that for a while lost in the feel of each other but then Maura climbed on the bed and beckoned Jane with her. She immediately climbed up and snuggled up next to Maura who turned to face her. They lay on the bed just looking in each others eyes, lost in the emotions that swirled in the others eyes.

"Kiss me." Maura whispered wanting to feel their breaths merged, she wanted their souls to meet. Jane leaned forward, not breaking the gaze of her wife, Maura was awed by the beauty she could see. Janes lips landed lightly on Maura's and she tasted the cherry chap stick Jane used. Janes tongue pushed open Maura's lips and she felt their tongues merge as they danced together in each others mouths. Breaths heavy and groans echoing in the room. The medical examiner felt the kiss end and then teeth graze her lower lip and start to suck, feeling Jane's tongue flicking back and forth on the lip much like when she was sucking Maura's clit. A flood of moisture drenched Maura's thighs and she arched up. Jane leaned back arching an eyebrow and Maura only pulled her hard against her desperate for the touch that brought her a feeling of safety, a feeling of peace, a feeling of pleasure. Jane felt her head being pushed down but was captivated by the breasts in front of her and started to tease the nipple through the bra. Maura groaned loudly wanting Jane to move the offending material and as if reading her mind she pushed the strap and cup down causing Maura's breast to spill out of the fabric. The blonde groaned as her breast was freed and cupped it as Jane kept flicking her tongue on the nipple. Maura felt her hips starting to move in time with each thrust of the detectives wonderful tongue.

Maura could feel building pressure between her legs and squeezed her legs shut trying to ease the pressure but it only increased her desire so she started to rub her legs together stimulating her clit. Jane was biting and sucking on her breast, neck, and ear increasing her desire with each trail of her tongue and looked up to see Maura's head thrown back in passion. Jane wished she had a picture of Maura at exactly that moment, she was more beautiful than ever. Maura whispered something and Jane moved up to hear what she had to say. Rising to hear her better she blushed when she heard Maura's request but stood up happy to oblige her wife. She quickly removed her clothes and pulled Maura so she was lying flat on the bed. She quickly discarded Maura's clothes and climbed on the bed.

Maura watched as Jane moved her body so that her ass was in Maura's face and she could see how wet Jane was. She watched Jane slowly lean forward and then felt hot, moist breath on her and could not contain the whimper. She leaned forward and slowly ran her tongue between Jane's lips feeling them clinch in anticipation. Slowly she started to run her tongue up and down the length of the detective, driven by the husky whimpers of her lover. She felt a power that surged from deep within and moved her hands up cupping Jane's waist and one thumb started to play with her clit while her nose and mouth were buried deep inside of Maura's lover. As Maura used her tongue on Jane she moved forward and started to plunge her tongue deep inside of Maura, nose grinding into her clit as her ass was grinding against Maura's face. Whimpers filled the room as both women felt pleasure building like a power from deep within. Maura pulled her mouth away and whispered "So beautiful, you taste so good, you are my everything Jane." She pushed three fingers inside Jane who groaned on Maura's clit causing the blonde to shiver. Jane pushed her tongue in hard, flicking it back and forth over and over again.

The women's bodies were intertwined and the smell of sex and sweat lingered heavily in the air. Both women on the edge of orgasm sucking, licking, and pushing until an eruption caused both women to scream out in pleasure. Maura pulled Jane up to look at her and kissed her deeply, tasting herself on the lips of the detective. Jane's eyes were full of love and contentment as she looked at Maura "I know that it will take time to overcome everything but know I will not falter when you need me, I will be whatever you need me to be."

Maura pushed back Janes sweaty hair "all I want is for you to be my partner, my equal, wy wife."

"Always." Jane whispered and laid Maura's head on her chest and held her close as they started to dose off.


	9. Chapter 9

Where do we go from here. Ch 9

Here we go with another chapter thank you for all the feedback from my loyal followers you know who you are. I appreciate when you leave feedback as it is more of an inspiration to write more.

"OH MY GOD!SERIOUSLY!ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME"

"JANE! LANGUAGE"

"Come on Maur, this is ridiculous" Jane pleaded for her wifes understanding.

"That might be the case but is it necessary to use that word out of all of them."

"Sorry." Jane said sheepishly and took Maura's hand and kissed it "forgive me?" Maura nodded and went back to reading her medical journal. Several minutes later she jumped as Jane screamed again "OH FUCKING COME ON!"

"JANE!" Maura put down her medical journal and looked at Jane over the top of her glasses.

"Well Maur this is ridiculous, it is like this ump has never called a game before." Jane said frustrated with the calls that were being made against Boston.

Maura tried to hide her grin as she scolded her wife for her language. It was good to see her relaxed and enjoying herself. Boston was currently losing to the Yankees so this would be a bitter loss and if it ended up a loss for Boston, she knew that Jane would be in a sour mood the rest of the day.

The blonde sat her journal on the table and removed her glasses. She was currently sitting on the couch next to her detective wearing a long sleeve button up shirt and panties. She undid the top buttons and pulled her hair over her shoulders and climbed on top of Janes lap.

Hazel eyes met brown ones as Jane found her lap full of one gorgeous blonde. Jane leaned forward and rested her forehead against Maura's. "Hi!" Janes voice dropped a couple of levels and was very throaty. Maura could feel herself getting wet just from the tone the detective was using. She leaned forward and lips met, tongues parting lips, dancing in each others mouth as the kiss grew in passion. Jane wrapped her fingers in the blondes hair and pulled her head back and ran her teeth along the ME's neck. Maura started to grind her hips against Jane's when suddenly she abruptly found herself sitting on the floor on a butt that smarted and her wife dancing around the room as she celebrated the fact that Boston got a home run. After about thirty seconds of celebration Jane realized her wife was on the floor with a very flustered look on her face.

"Oh shit!" Jane mumbled. Holding a hand out to Maura who took it and pulled herself up and knew she was in trouble. Maura grabbed the remote and flipped off the television and Jane was smart enough to not argue with her. She would have to see the final score later because she did not want to get Maura anymore riled up that she was. Jane followed her up to the bedroom where Maura shut the door and looked at the detective as if pondering something. She walked towards Jane with a predatory look Jane backed up till she felt the bed behind her. She sat down abruptly and swallowed hard, "Undress" Maura said.

Jane swallowed and started to pull off her shirt then bra followed by her jeans and boy shorts. She felt kind of awkward yet also turned on. Maura reached into her drawer and found a blind fold and Jane immediately started to protest till Maura placed her finger against Jane's lips. She placed the blindfold on Jane and Jane felt herself being pushed down on the bed. Jane sensed Maura moving away and she could hear her moving in the room then felt Maura take her hand and Jane leaned forward trying to kiss the blonde when there was a snap. Jane realized her hand was handcuffed to the bed.

"Maur!" Jane said urgently.

"Nope, you were bad so you have to pay." Jane swallowed hard then felt her other arm stretched out and handcuffed to the bed. The detective was unsure of this and knew she had to trust in Maura to make this a pleasurable experience but she also sensed the blonde would not go easy on her. Maura's hands ran down a thigh and calf then Jane felt silk wrap around her ankle and strapping her leg down. Following that her other leg was tied up. Maura leaned back and took in the sight of the her lover spread eagle on the bed and felt herself getting extremely aroused.

"I'll be right back." Maura said kissing Janes lips lightly and moving away and all Jane heard was silence. Jane lay there and all she heard was silence, she wondered what Maura was doing and what had got into her. She would have never thought Maura would be into this and she was a mixture of nervous and aroused. She could sense that Maura was back in the room and felt her side of the bed shift so she knew Maura had climbed on the bed. Her heart was pounding and she tried to get Maura to talk to her.

"Maur? Baby?" A finger pressed to her lips and she felt something really cold being pressed to her skin and dragged down her chest, she shivered and it was removed. Jane was still unsure of this she did not like not being able to see what was going on but she knew Maura would not do anything to hurt her. Janes heart was pounding in her chest. The cold item was then placed on her breast and circled the nipple and Jane arched up. Then lips covered her nipple and she could feel a tongue flicking back and forth. She tried pulling her hand to grab Maura's hair but only encountered the handcuffs. The lips were removed and Jane groaned "Keep your hands still, Detective." Maura's voice sounded firm and Jane swallowed hard. The bed shifted and suddenly she could feel warm breath between her legs and the cold object was placed upon her skin. She shivered in arousal and raised her hips, she could feel the cold object sliding down the length of her and groaned. It was removed and then the bed shifted again then she could feel Maura's tongue circle her clit. She pulled against the restraints and felt Maura's hand press down on her, tongue moving in deeper.

"Fuck Maur." Whatever the cold item was slid along her parted lips followed by Maura's tongue and then she moved back to the clit. Jane swore she was going to lose her mind not having any control over what was going on. Suddenly she felt Maura move and then she was straddled over her. Maura buried her face in Janes neck and was whispering in her ear words of love. Their breast were pressing against each other and the brunette could feel Maura starting to push into her, their clits rubbing against each other. The pressure was building in Jane and she was pushing into Maura who was grinding her hips into Jane.

"I wanna touch you so bad, Maur."

"You are." Maura whispered and bit her neck. "Your hands are running down my back and grabbing my ass pushing me into you. Your hands are on my breast and you feel so good." She could feel Maura sit up and started to grind against her. Jane was pushing up into Maura and their bodies moved together until both of them found release together. Maura shifted and released the handcuffs and Janes feet. Jane removed her blindfold and grinned at Maura, "Wow." She wrapped her hands around the blondes waist and smiled at the sight in front of her. The blondes hair was damp with sweat and face was flushed, her chest was heaving causing her breast to rise and fall. Rosy nipples were rock hard and begging for attention.

"What were you using?" Maura reached over to the nightstand and held up a mostly melted popsicle causing Jane to giggle. "Maura Isles how many times have you told me not to play with your food.

"I felt like being a rebel tonight." Maura ran her hand down Janes chest and smiled but then a look of uncertainty crossed her face "Was it ok?"

"God yes." Jane ran her fingers through the blonde hair of her wife and then stroked her face. "I am always expected to be the hero, the one in control I have to admit it was different having the control taken from me."

Maura smiled "I wanted to do something different and was reading a book about spicing up our love life." She lay down on her side facing Jane and pulled the blankets up.

"You think our love life needs spiced up?" Jane questioned unsure what to do with that news.

"No." Maura replied quickly "I just don't ever want to disappoint you."

"Baby." Jane sat up and looked closely at Maura, taking in the sight of her beautiful wife. "We have so much more than sex, think of our relationship all this time before we ever had sex. If we never made love for the rest of our lives I would be ok with that as long as it meant I was with you." Maura looked at her with a doubtful look.

"I am not saying I would not have lot's of cold showers." she winked at the blonde causing her to giggle. Jane got out of the bed and felt the stickiness from the popsicle between her thighs. "I think I will take a bath, would you care to join me?" Maura threw back the sheets and headed to the bathroom and started the bath water. Jane took in the sight of her lover and gave thanks that she was blessed enough to share her life with Maura.

Minutes later the detective was relaxing against the bath with Maura relaxed against her. Jane drew lazy circles up and down the blondes chest. Maura could feel her eyes getting heavy as the water and closeness of her wife soothed her. She had not had a good nights sleep in weeks and truly felt exhaustion pulling her into a deep slumber. She pulled Janes arm around her and closed her eyes feeling at peace.

Jane realized Maura fell asleep and smiled knowing she needed it. She pulled the plug with her toe and stood up carrying Maura to the bed. The blonde protested a little but then turned into her chest and fell back asleep. She laid her on the bed and dried her off and pulled the blankets back laying Maura in. She turned out the lights and climbed in next to the love of her life. "I love you," she whispered quietly. Maura automatically snuggled into her and they both feel into a deep sleep. Maura had no interruptions that night wrapped in the arms of her other half.


	10. Chapter 10

Where do we go from here Chapter 10

Thank you for all of the feedback and my loyal followers. Every time I get feedback it encourages me to do the next chapter (hint, hint). I hope that you are enjoying yourselves and the journey we are all on. Our girls will have ups and downs and all arounds as we all do when it comes to love. Enjoy my friends.

Maura had come out of the elevator and stopped to take in the view of her detective. She was teasing Frost about his reaction at a scene they had arrived at this morning. Jane found it amusing he would vomit whenever he came across a particularly gruesome scene. She had a full smile making her dimples appear and appeared to be in a rare mood. As if sensing her presence Jane turned to look at her and their eyes met across the room. She looked at Maura for a moment and the love they shared was mirrored in the others eyes. Frost started to tease Jane now that the roles were reversed and Jane just winked at Maura and held up a crime scene photo sending Frost rushing to the mens' room. Maura laughed then shook her finger at Jane who just shrugged her shoulders.

Korsak greeted her and asked how her day had been. "Two victims is two more than I would like to have but not as many as we have had before so I guess I should not complain. They are putting the finishing touches on the reports and will put them on my desk and I will deliver them first thing in the morning. The bullet used in Victim 1 had a hit in the computer from two other crime scenes that remain unsolved."

"What precinct?" Jane asked kicking her feet up on the desk.

"5th precinct." Maura replied as she crossed to Janes desk and sat on the edge.

"Ha, that explains it." Jane replied. "They couldn't solve a game of clue."

"Rizzolli!" Korsak called to her as a friendly warning. There was a grudge between the precincts but Korsak did not want there to be any ribbing of fellow officers.

"Ok, Ok." Jane stood up and threw her jacket over her shoulder and pulled her hair back in a pony tail. Maura thought she looked beautiful but honestly there hadn't been a day since they met that she had thought her wife looked bad. Even when she was in the hospital she still had the face that an artist would love. That made Maura think she would like to have their mother paint a portrait of them, they had their issues but her Mother was an exquisite artist. Sensing she was being studied she glanced at Maura and winked then held out her hand. Maura took it just as Frost walked out of the bathroom and started to sing "Rizzolli and Isles sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g first comes love, first comes marriage then well see Jane with a baby carriage." Korsak was laughing as was Maura and Jane pretended to lunge at Barry who jumped and scurried to his desk.

As they got in the elevator to head outside Maura kissed Janes lips lightly. "You are in a good mood." Jane nodded "Just had a good day and been thinking of going home to my wife and cuddling on the couch then making sweet love to her for as long as she can handle it."

"She sounds lucky." the ME stated as she ran her thumb across Janes lips.

"Not at all, I am the lucky one that she can put up with me and yet still find something to love." Maura smacked her on the butt "I happen to know there is a lot of you to love."

She ran her hand down Janes chest and then rubbed against her "and love you I will."

"Promise." Janes voice had gotten huskier and it sent shivers through Maura. "Oh yes I promise." Maura said and they parted as the door opened. They had parked the car on the street that afternoon because someone had stole her parking spot. As they approached their car there was the sound of tires screeching and people screaming. Jane pushed Maura behind her and scanned for what was going on. In the street was a woman laying collapsed in the street. Jane started to run towards the accident when the car who hit the woman sped off. Jane called it in to dispatch and requested an ambulance as she rushed to the victim. Maura was right behind her as she approached and immediately saw it was not just a woman but a small child.

"Shit." Jane said as they knelt next to the victims, Jane heard some squad cars leave and she guessed they were after the driver. Maura opened her bag and looked in the mothers eyes as Jane approached the little girl. She was tiny and was lifeless but when she looked her over it appeared she only had minor scrapes.

She started to pick her up and Maura shook her head, don't move her in case there are spinal injuries. It appeared that they were homeless judging from the clothes and their appearance. The girl appeared to be approximately four years old. Jane was stroking her hair that was a dark blackish color but she wasn't sure if that was the color or if it was dirt. Suddenly her eyes opened and Jane was looking into beautiful hazel eyes. The little girl started to cry and one of the officers approached and handed Jane a small teddy bear for the girl. She clutched the bear tight and cried for her mother who Maura was still examining. Jane spoke to the girl in gentle tones and rocked her slightly and they heard the ambulance approach. They took over and Jane felt bad when they took the little girl from Jane and placed her on the stretcher. She was screaming with her arms extended to Jane, tears running down her face. Jane thought her heart was breaking as she watched the little girl. Maura stepped up and asked if they could go with them. "One of you can but hurry up when need to get them to the hospital immediately."

Maura told Jane to go and she would meet her there. The hospital was about fifteen minutes away and Maura rushed into the hospital looking for Jane. The detective looked at the blonde as she walked in and saw she was covered in blood. She asked a nurse for some scrubs that Maura could change into, which they immediately gave her. Handing them to Maura she followed her to the womens room. "Are you ok?" Jane asked, knowing that Maura hated working on patients who were alive.

"I'm fine. They both appeared extremely malnourished, the mothers pupils were not responsive so there must be some brain damage." Jane shook her head feeling bad for the woman and the little girl. They waited there for some time before a doctor came out looking disappointed.

"Were you the ones who brought in the woman and child?" Jane nodded and Maura stood up "I am Dr Maura Rizzolli-Isles Chief Medical Examiner of the Commonwealth of Massachusetts and this is my wife Detective Rizzolli-Isles." The doctor held out his hand and they shook hands briefly.

"The child seems to be in stable condition she does have a fractured elbow which we will cast and put a sling on her but we tried to save the mother but were unsuccessful it appears she landed directly on her head causing massive trauma that we were not able to repair." Jane shook her head hoping they caught the ass who did this."

"How long will the child need to stay?" Maura asked.

"If we were just dealing with the fracture we would release her tomorrow but she is extremely malnourished and will receive treatment until she is in proper health. We do not know the mothers identity but an officer took her fingerprints to run through the database."

"Would you mind if I got a copy of her prints as well?" Jane asked and the doctor shook his head giving her permission, so a nurse led Jane to where her body was and they got a duplicate set of fingerprints that Maura could run them.

Maura asked the doctor what would happen with the child "She will be in our care until she is released and then she will go into the Child Protective Services." Maura nodded feeling her heart break for the little girl. "Can we see her?" Maura asked knowing the girl seemed to be comforted by Jane. "Of course, she will be in a room within the next thirty minutes so as soon as she is we will have a nurse show you where she is." Maura nodded and waited for Jane to come back.

Jane saw Maura sitting down rubbing her head and she knew the Medical Examiner was suffering from a headache. She sat down next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. Suddenly Maura's shoulders were shaking making Jane realize she was crying.

"Shhhh Baby, I got you it's ok." Jane kissed her forehead.

"That poor child, she has had to live on the streets and the only source of security she had is gone now."

"I know sweetheart." Jane felt just as bad and when the little girl had cried for Jane she had felt a tug at her heart strings. They continued to talk until the nurse arrived and led them to the little girls room. When they entered the little girl saw Jane and held out her arms, the Detective looked at Maura and she nodded looking towards the child. Jane walked over and sat next to the little girl who still had tears running down her face. "I want my mommy." She told Jane holding the bear tight in her arms.

"I know you do, baby." Jane didn't know what to tell the little girl and looked at Maura who had sat on the other side of the bed.

"Hi sweetie." Maura said sitting on the bed and pushing the girls dirty hair off her forehead. There were dirt tracks on her face from the tears, the girl desperately needed cleaned up.

The child scooted closer to Jane but didn't resist Maura's touch. "I know you want Mommy but something happened and Mommy had to go away." The girls head tilted "Mommy wouldn't leave without me." Maura tried not to cry as she watched the little girl trying to understand what was going on. "Mommy didn't have a choice baby." Jane rocked the girl back and forth slightly.

"What's your name, sweetheart?"

"Jordan" She stuck her thumb in her mouth and Maura grimaced thinking how dirty she was.

"That is a beautiful name Jordan, how old are you?"

She held up four fingers to Maura still looking around as if searching for her mother. "Would you mind if we got a washcloth and washed you up?' The little girl looked unsure and Jane said "You let us wash you up and I will see if I can find you a surprise."

"Really?" The little girls eyes lit up "Will you bring mama to me?"

"I can't do that but maybe I can get you something good to eat does that sound good?" The little girl nodded. They pressed the call button and asked the nurse to bring in some washing supplies and Jane followed her out asking if she could get the child a meal from the cafeteria. The nurse looked at the notes and gave her approval as long as it wasn't something rich like pizza. Jane waited until the supplies were brought in and started to leave when the little girl whimpered and held out her hand to Jane. "I am just going to get you your surprise. Maura is going to stay here with you and watch over you ok, Jordan." Jordan looked unsure but nodded her head. Maura filled the basin with water and washed the girls face grimacing at the amount of dirt on the washcloth and in the water. She changed washcloths and water numerous times and used some water less shampoo in the girls hair. Her hair was a light brown and full of curls. Maura tried brushing it but it was full of tangles and Made Jordan whimper. Maura gave up and looked at the child who appeared from under all the dirt, she was quiet beautiful.

Jane walked in the room with three cheeseburgers, some fries, a salad, some nuggets, milk, juice, pudding, cookies, soda, and milkshake. Maura looked at her like she had lost her mind and Jane just shrugged and smiled at her. Jordan ate the chicken nuggets and fries, then some pudding and drank the milk and juice. She looked at the cookie in longing and Jane held it out to her which she greedily ate.

Jane ate a cheeseburger while Maura ate a salad while Jane asked her what she liked. It was obvious the girl had lived most of her life out on the streets as she didn't know any cartoons, didn't know her alphabet, numbers, or anything like that. Maura felt bad for the child and knew she did not understand that her mother wasn't coming back. Suddenly a woman came to the door and introduced herself. "I am Ms. Patterson from Child Protective Services and you are?" Maura introduced herself and Jane.

Ms. Patterson spent some time talking to Jordan who was holding onto Jane and Maura's hands tightly. After they finished talking she said she would return in a few days to visit with Jordan. Maura followed the woman out and asked what was going to happen with the child. "We do not have a choice but to put her into a group home and hope that someone will foster her or adopt her but with her having lived on the streets many parents will find that to be a problem and will not be interested in her. Many consider children like her damaged goods."

Maura was pissed "Damaged goods? She is four years old, that is to young to be considered damaged goods and as far as I am concerned no child should ever be considered damaged goods."

"I agree but I am just telling you how the system works."

Maura looked in at Jane and Jordan who were talking and Jordan had yet to let go of Jane's hand. "How many days does she have before she is placed into a group home?"

The woman looked at her paperwork "The doctors predict that she will be in the hospital for approximately a week and after that we will have no choice but to place her in the group home." Maura nodded and thanked her for her time. She went back in and sat down talking to Jordan and Jane laughing as Jane was teaching her the alphabet song. They lost track of time but a nurse came in and told them visiting hours were over. They felt bad leaving the girl in the hospital by herself after what she had been through but promised they would be back tomorrow. Jordan cried hysterically as they were leaving and the nurse gave her a sedative. They went back in the room and held her hands until she fell asleep then went home with their thoughts bouncing around in their heads.


	11. Chapter 11

Where do we go from here Chapter 11

AS always thanks for the feedback especially Terri411, XenagabbyRizziIsles, Eilcon, and Thalie57. You all follow through with feedback each week and it is greatly appreciated. To those who have followed and favorited you are appreciated. I hope you like what is going on with the story.

Maura was having the most pleasant dream, she and Jane were on a secluded beach and they were kissing passionately which eventually led to more. Janes hands were all over her body touching, and arousing her. Maura could feel the arousal building as Janes mouth steadily moved down over her breast and abdomen. The ME parted her legs and was groaning with need that was steadily building and threatening to erupt. Finally she felt that magical touch between her legs and gasped. Slowly Maura awoke and realized that it was not just a dream and looking down saw Jane slowly running her fingers between Maura's lips. Her hips arched with the movement and she felt fluid flowing from her and Jane ran her finger through it and then circled her clit. Maura grabbed Janes hair and whimpered, hips arching with the touch.

"God baby. Please."

" Please what?"

"I need you in me, now." Jane slid two fingers inside of Maura and started to slide them in and out while her thumb rubbed her swollen clit. Maura had her feel braced on the bed and lifted her hips with each thrust. Jane looked up and saw her grab her breasts and tease the nipples as her fingers stroked her. Maura's eyes were closed and there was a flush on her face, neck, and chest. God Jane thought I love this woman so much. The blondes thrusts were increasing so Jane increased the pace in and out hard and fast. Knowing that Maura was getting close she started to curve her fingers up in her and heard Maura scream out and her muscles clenched Janes fingers tightly. The detective lifted Maura and stroked her with her tongue in long smooth strokes and it didn't take long for Maura to find her release again. She collapsed and pulled Jane up next to her, they were both sweaty and the scent of their passion hung heavy in the air.

"Wow! Good Morning" Maura's voice was husky from passion and sleep and Jane found it extremely sexy.

"Morning love." Jane kissed her lips lightly and Maura grinned then pushed a strand of Janes hair back. She had changed since they had first met, had deeper lines on her face and her eyes didn't sparkle the way they used to but she steadily became more beautiful every day.

"Did you sleep?" Jane asked.

"I did sleep, I had a strange dream." Maura pulled Jane close to her and for once Jane laid her head on Maura's chest.

"What about?" Jane hoped it was pleasant dreams.

"Jordan."

"Yeah, poor kid I cant even imagine what she is going through."

Maura ran her fingers through Jane's wild hair. "She is really taken with you." the blonde said thinking of how the girl clung to Jane.

"She is an amazing kid. I feel bad for her so young and it is already her against the world."

Maura pulled Janes' chin up and looked into her eyes "What if it doesn't have to be?" Jane looked confused.

"Doesn't have to be what, Maur?"

"Her against the world." Maura hoped Jane understood what she was getting at and had considered it herself.

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" Jane propped herself up on her elbow and was looking at her wife.

"If there is no family that can be found we can foster her and see if she could be happy with us. I know we talked about having a baby and we still can but we have a chance to help Jordan."

Jane sat there looking at the ceiling as if pondering the thought and then she smiled. "If we can't find any family we will talk to Child Welfare. Are you sure you wanna do this Maur?" Jane questioned and Maura nodded. "I am, we have so much love to give and she is precious." Jane had to agree with that. She looked up at her wife and was once again amazed at the amount of giving that was in Maura's heart.

They showered and ate breakfast and went to the hospital before work. Maura stopped in the gift shop and got Jordan a large teddy bear and some coloring books and crayons as well as balloons. Then they got her some pancakes for breakfast and went up to her room, when they got in there she was huddled in the bed with tears rolling down her face. Jane looked irritated as she hunted for a nurse and Maura walked into the room being careful not to startle her.

"Good Morning, Jordan." Maura said softly hiding behind the teddy bear. She heard a little gasp and looked around the bear to see a little smile on the girls face. She held her good arm out for the bear and Maura sat it on the bed next to her and Jordan promptly laid her head on it and sucked on her thumb. Maura reached up and brushed her hair off her face and asked if she was hungry. Jordan didn't answer just continued to watch Maura who sat down on the bed and pulled the table across the bed. She cut up the pancakes and offered the girl a bite. She hesitated briefly then opened her mouth, her eyes lit up and within minutes the three pancakes were gone. Jane came in the room and Jordans eyes lit up.

"Mornin slugger." Jane said standing next to Jordan.

"Not slugger." Jordan said.

Maura laughed "It's a nickname sweetie." Jordan looked unsure what that meant but just shrugged.

Maura gave the girl the coloring books and she looked unsure what to do with them. Both women felt bad as they realized that Jordan and her mother had spent years on the streets. Jane sat back as Maura started to color and soon Jordan joined in. Janes phone rang and she saw it was the police station.

"Rizzolli"

"Jane, we got a hit on the mothers print her name was Cindy Nolan she was 31 and five years ago she was a victim of a sexual assault. Other than that she had some traffic violations from previous years but she just kinda disappeared after the assault. There is no emergency contact and no financial history on her either." Jane thanked Barry and hung up realizing that Jordan was most likely a child that was conceived from the assault but the mother seemed to have protected her with her life. Jane was unsure how to tell Maura that evidence pointed to her being conceived in a sexual assault.

"Was that information on the mother?" Maura said as she continued to color. Jordan was smiling as she continued to scribble on the paper.

"Her name was Cindy Nolan, she was 31. Most recent thing on her file was a sexual assault five years ago." Jane waited a moment and Maura stopped coloring. She folded her arms and turned around "So Jordan was conceived by rape?"

Jane nodded "It appears that way."

Maura looked at the girl and her eyes filled with tears. It was odd that they would encounter a situation like this after what they had been through.

"Oh my God how horrible for them." Maura wondered if the mother resented Jordan but looking at her she realized that it would be impossible to blame a child, they were truly a gift.

Jane turned on cartoons for Jordan whose eyes lit up when she saw them and Maura guessed she had not seen cartoons before. The blonde watched the little girl and then looked at Jane "We need to call Child Welfare, she is coming home with us."


	12. Chapter 12

Where do we go from here

Sorry so long between updates going through some things but hopefully on the road to wellness again. You are all my patient followers and I send you this chapter with love. Vote for our girls in the peoples choice awards.

Jane and Maura pulled up to the hospital in a brand new black Nissan Pathfinder bought at Maura's insistence that if they were going to be a family they needed a family vehicle. They had been at the hospital off and on everyday to make sure Jordan was being taken care of. Their application for foster care had been processed expeditiously thanks to the Isles foundation having their fingers into many charities and government subsidies. This got them an immediate trial and in turn got an approval for foster care. Jordan had several episodes of crying for her mother, she really did not understand her mother was gone. Jane and Maura held hands as they exited the elevator and headed towards Jordans room with a bag full of clothes and shoes and ponytail holders, headbands, hats, and sunglasses. Maura wanted to make sure the girl had everything she needed. As they walked in the room Jordans face lit up and she held her hands out to Jane to be picked up. Maura rubbed her back as Jane picked her up and hugged her. The bed was full of stuffed animals from the family and from Maura and Jane themselves.

"We have a surprise for you, J." Jane said softly in Jordans ear. She leaned back and smiled brightly.

"Whats my prize?" Jordan asked.

"Do you want to go home with us?"

"Wheres home? Will momma be there?" Maura sucked in a breath and felt her heart break for the precious child. Jane kissed her forehead "Honey, Momma had to go away if she could she would be here with you but she was called away."

"Momma said never leave, always be home with her."

Jane sighed and sat her on the bed and knelt in front of her "Momma said she was sad to leave you but there was somebody who needed her more than you needed her but she will always be here" Jane pressed her finger to Jordans heart "and here" she touched her forehead. "But Momma wanted somebody to take you home and Maura and I want to be the ones who become your home is that ok?"

Jordans lip trembled but she nodded her head. Her bangs fell into her eyes and Maura pushed them back. "We know that you will miss momma but we want to show you all the love you can handle ok?"

Jordan nodded and leaned forward and kissed Maura's cheek then wrapped herself in Janes arms. Jordan picked out her clothes and they braided her hair which was the young girls request and soon she was being wheeled out to the pathfinder. When she was in the car and settled Jane pressed play on the dash and a screen folded down from the ceiling and Disney's Frozen started to play. Maura glanced back and the girls jaw was open and she stared in fascination at the screen. Maura handed Jordan a cup of juice and some goldfish to snack on. They went to a store that specialized in childrens clothing and furniture. After several hours of shopping Jordan had an ample supply of clothing and decided she wanted to decorate her room in frozen themed things. They figured this was the only cartoon the girl had seen and her choices would change but if they changed then they would buy her something different. The main goal was bring comfort to the little girl who had lived such a hard life so far. When they got home there were balloons and banners outside Maura's house, everyone was coming over for dinner but wanted to allow Jordan some time to get settled. Jane took one of Jordans hands while Maura took the other and they started up the stairs. To a casual observer it appeared as this was a long established family not one just recently blossoming.

Maura stopped outside a bedroom and said in here you will find your sanctuary, this will be your very own room where you can go to if you feel overwhelmed by anything but we want you to know we want to help you so if you are scared, sad, lonely, or excited even we want you to share these things with us, is that ok?"

"uhhuh Mauwa" Jane giggled at the way she pronounced Maura's name it was precious. They opened the door and was excited to see a bed that had a canopy on it and a ball pit which she rushed to jump in and Maura told her to be careful of her arm. "Is this color ok for your room?" The room was painted in soft colors purple, pink, blue, and green. The base was blue with large bubbles of different colors over the walls. Jane walked to the corner of Jordans room and flipped a switch and soon bubbles were falling from the ceiling. Jordan excitedly squealed and started chasing the bubbles to pop them. Jane and Maura made the bed and hung clothes then placed her shoes in the closet and within a couple of hours she was set in her new room.

The doorbell rang and Maura picked up the precious child."We have some family who wanted to come to dinner and meet you. They are very nice people but if you get overwhelmed then tell us and we will ask everyone to leave and it will just be us ok?"

Jordan nodded "Ok mauwa."

Everyone piled in and Angela swept in to love on the new addition to the family and the boys were close behind. Jordan held her hands out to Angela who gathered her close and went to the couch. Tommy and Frankie sat down and turned on the game. Jane and Maura watched Jordan closely looking for any discomfort on the young girls face but saw she seemed relaxed with Angela. Jane went and put the Lasagna Angela had prepared in the oven then took Maura's hand in hers and pulled her up the stairs. Maura looked at her questioningly as the bedroom door was shut but before any words could be spoken the Detectives lips crashed down hard on the blondes. Tongues roughly dueling in the others mouths. Jane grabbed Maura's hair causing her chin to lift and Janes mouth closed in on pulse point beating erratically.

"Oh God, Jane." Maura whimpered "It feels like forever but your family."

"Please Maur." There was a painful pleading sound to Janes voice. "I need you so bad it hurts." Jane reached one hand up and cupped Maura's breast while the other unbuttoned her jeans and pushed them down below her ass then led Maura's hand to her wetness and Maura was shocked not only by how wet Jane was but how swollen her clit was. At Maura's touch Janes breathing was rushed and she was shivering. Maura knew her detective was close and slid her fingers between the gathering moisture and used it to gently tease the hardened clit. Janes hips were bucking urgently and Maura realized she had never seen Jane this aroused. Maura guided Jane to the bed and had her bend over the edge then stretched herself across it so she was directly under her wife and could smell the desire and see the trembling frame of her love. She spread Janes legs so they were straddling Maura's face and her hands grabbed Janes ass and quickly plunged her mouth into Janes wet and throbbing pussy.

"Unnngggg" Jane was shivering and panting her hips quickly thrusting back and forth rididng her wifes tongue which was pushing in deep inside and her nose was grinding into her clit. Jane was pushing herself down on Maura and almost screamed when three fingers were pushed deep inside of her and over and over they pushed in and out hard and fast deep and curved, fluid dripping onto Maura's face and down Janes legs. Maura pulled Janes clit hard into her mouth and sucked ferociously then plunged her fingers deep in and curved them inside causing Janes body to clench hard and lock up until there was a sudden release and fluid rushed out of Jane covering them both. Jane fell to her knees and kissed Maura tasting herself.

"My God." Maura said as she pushed the sweaty hair away from Janes face. "That was..."

"Wow." Jane said.

"We need to get downstairs." Maura said and Jane nodded although they both stayed where they were for a few moments then moved into the bathroom to clean themselves then headed back downstairs but there was no doubt the family would have no doubt what had just happened.


	13. Chapter 13

Where do we go from here chapter 13

Thank you for the reviews and follows and favorites. I hope you all are well. Sending love to all of you.

Jane woke up before Maura and spent a few minutes watching her sleep and then decided she would go for a run. She got dressed and checked on Jordan who was curled up in her bed and whistled for Jo Friday to go with her. The air was brisk and Jane could see her breath in front of her. She started to run with Jo Friday keeping a steady pace beside her. As she ran she thought of all the things that had happened. Before she met Maura she was focused on maintaining her position as a top Homicide detective and advancing to higher ranks. When she met Maura she knew her life would change but had no clue how much. The more time they had spent together the less time Jane wanted to spend apart. Jo Friday looked like she was getting winded so they slowed down. Suddenly a dog darted by Jo and she took off yanking her leash out of Janes hand. Jane stepped down and her ankle twisted which caused her to collapse on the street and grimaced as the skin on her knee was scraped. She whistled for Jo Friday and was struggling to get up when a woman in her work attire assisted Jane while holding onto Jo's leash. Jane thanked her and was surprised when she said her name.

"I believe you are the famous Detective Rizzolli are you not?" Jane leaned against the car careful not to put any weight on her foot. "Uh, yeah that is me and you are?"

"Assistant D. A. Lynn Hooper, I just started last week and you are a rock star in our world. You have more closed cases than any other team and gather more evidence than expected."

Jane blushed at the compliment and looked the woman over she was about 5'11 and had long blonde hair pulled into a braid. She had blue eyes and was wearing a pencil skirt and white blouse with a blazer. She dressed a lot like Maura from what Jane could see. They shook hands and Jane tried to put weight on her foot and groaned as the pain shot up her leg. Lynn picked up Jo "I am not due to work for another two hours and I do not think you will be able to jog home so why don't you let me drive you home. Jane started to protest but realized she had forgot her phone so she agreed. Lynn took Jo Friday with her to get the car and showed up a couple of minutes later driving a Porsche. Jane whistled at the car causing Lynn to laugh.

"It was a wedding gift from my parents." Lynn said as she assisted Jane into the car. The detective looked around and admired the interior of the car. She saw a picture of Lynn with a pregnant woman, they had their arms linked and were smiling. "She is beautiful." Jane said "That is my wife." Jane choked she had to admit she was surprised to see an openly gay woman in an Assistant D.A. Position.

"Congratulations, you make a beautiful couple."

"Thanks. She is my pride and joy right there."

Jane nodded. "I understand that totally."

"Oh yes the infinite Dr. Maura Isles, you two also make a beautiful pair and are definitely leaving your mark on the world." Jane smiled at that and soon they arrived at the house, Lynn came around and put her arm around Janes waist and assisted her to the door. When they opened the door Jordan launched herself at Jane. Jane scooped her up and introduced her to Lynn and then Maura was coming down the stairs and stopped when she saw Jane standing next to the beautiful woman.

"Mrs. Rizzolli-Isles, my name is Lynn Hopper and I am the new assistant District Attorney, I just happened to come across Detective Rizzoli and her precious dog in a bit of trouble so I offered her a ride home." Jane hobbled to the couch and Maura burst into action coming across to kneel in front of her wife. She removed Janes shoe and saw that it was swollen and bruised.

"We need to get an x-ray on this, Jane."

"I'm fine, Maur. I just twisted it and it will be fine in a day or two. Say hello to Mrs. Hopper sweetheart." Maura stood up and offered her hand to the enchanting District Attorney. Maura offered her a cup of coffee which Lynn declined stating she had to head to work, and shook hands with Jane before leaving.

Maura walked her to her car while Jane sat with Jordan who was asking what happened. Jo Friday was happily running around the house not the least bit concerned that his shenanigans caused injury to his mistress. When she came back in Maura went and got some ice and placed it on Janes foot and kissed her lips lightly.

"So she is the new assistant D.A. Huh?" Jane nodded while turning on cartoons for Jordan. She had never seen cartoons before and found them fascinating. The detective pulled Maura down beside her and then placed Jordan on her lap with her little legs laying across Maura's lap. Maura leaned forward and kissed Jordans cheek and the girl immediately gave the blonde a big hug. "You need to see a doctor about your foot."

"It's nothing it will be fine in a day or two. "

"And until it is healed you are on desk duty."

"Ahhhh, Maur." Jane stopped when she saw Maura arch her eyebrow and agreed quietly.

Jordan giggled "Your silly."

"Jane, we are going to take Jordan to the police station for Halloween right? "

Jane tickled Jordan on her ribs "Are we going to the police station for Halloween squeaker?"

Jordan nodded.

"Who are you going to be for Halloween?" Jordan thought about it.

"You." Jane choked a little and Maura teared up.

"Why me?"

"Because you save people like you saved me. I want to be strong like you and smart like Maur."

Maura giggled, she loved it when the girl called her Maur, it was like a family nickname they had. Maura got up and got a bandage to wrap Jane's foot and got some organic fruit snacks for Jordan to eat. The girl was still far to skinny,

"Oh!" Jane said , startling Maura.

"Oh what, Detective?"

"Our new Suffolk County Assistant D.A has a wife. She is quiet beautiful but holds not a candle to you."

"Good answer. That is good we need more openness about same gender relationships, it is so much more than just who you are having sexual inter..."

"Ahhhemmmmmemmmmm...Lallallallallala..." Jane quickly covered Jordans ears.

"Seriously, Jane she will need to know these things."

Jane looked at her in exasperation "Not this young, she doesn't."

Maura got up and came back with crutches and Jane was about to protest and received the eyebrow which signaled that the blonde was getting frustrated so Jane reached for them and leaned them against her on the couch.

Jane pulled Maura down so both of the girls were on her lap. Just as Jordan snuggled against Maura who leaned against Jane and wrapped her arms around Jordan. Jane thought to herself this is truly how life is meant to be lived. Holding onto the people you love and spending quality time together.

"GIRLSSSSSS!" Jane groaned as the front door burst open and Angel came in carrying bags of groceries. She sat them down immediately when she saw Jane was injured. "JANE CLEMENTINE RIZZOLLI..."

"MA!" Jane said and Jordan was giggling.

"Your in trouble with grandma, Mo...Jane." Everyone stopped almost noticing the slip of the name but wanted to just let it slide by without mentioning it. They let her call them whatever she was comfortable with but immediately called Angela Grandma and Korsak was Grandpa. Jane had about died when she had heard that trivial bit of news but didn't correct her.

"What were you doing this time? Chasing a three hundred pound man into a dark alley? Dodging Bullets? Leaping over buildings in a single bound."

Jane just rolled her eyes but Maura was getting frustrated with the accusations. "She was jogging this morning and Jo Friday got loose. Jane is much more careful at her job, Angela." Maura's voice was stern and Angela apologized.

"You want to help me make Sunday dinner, Jordan?" Angela asked as she headed towards the kitchen knowing the girl would follow immediately she loved being in the kitchen and cooking with her Grandma.


	14. Chapter 14

Where do we go from here Chapter 14

Thank you for all the reviews and follows and favs, each of you are inspiration for me to continue on this adventure. I hope these characters touch you as much as they do me I find myself trapped in their world ;). You all are awesome and I wish you well.

Jane ended up in the hospital and was wearing a boot on her foot but had been able to rid herself of the crutches a week ago. It had been three weeks since her injury and she was on light duty but that relieved her as it was better than desk duty. Angela was watching Jordan after she got out of school and Maura normally was leaving by 4. She did not go to as many crime scenes unless Jane was called or she got requests from her superiors. Speaking of her wife Jane smiled as the elevator opened and Maura walked out. She shook her hair and Jane smirked thinking that was the look of fantasies. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion as she watched Maura walk towards her. She was wearing a black Boss sheath and jacket that framed her perfect figure in all the right spots.

"Jane are you listening?" Jane realized Maura was there and talking to her.

"Huh?"

"I said the Zoo called." Maura sat down on the edge of the desk and Jane smiled at her wife loving to watch her in all her beauty.

"Why are you looking at me like that and why aren't you listening to me." Maura crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow and Jane tried to focus.

"I am listening the zoo called? We have our annual membership, we made our donation, so why are they calling?"

"They are going to have to close the tortoise exhibit and wanted to give us first option at taking Bass back."

For Jane it was a given he was family, she hadn't agreed with them sending him away in the first place so if the turtle was coming home she was a ok with it.

"Awesome, Jo and Jordan will love spending time with the giant turtle."

Maura huffed "I swear you do that on purpose Jane Clementine. Bass is an African Spurred tortoise. The only reason I sent him away was I was gone too much but things have changed so it seems only right he comes home." Jane nodded and took Maura's hand in her own and kissed each knuckle. She smirked as she turned the delicate hand over and bit lightly on her wrist and then blew on it. Maura crossed her legs and tried to hide her quickened breath.

"Do you want to pick him up tonight?" Maura questioned as she smoothed her dress not able to hide her desire from Jane.

"No time like the present, things are slow today so we can head out at four if that works for you. " Maura nodded and decided to call Angela to see if she would bring Jordan to the station and she would take her to the zoo with them and it would be another first for the beautiful child. The poor girl had been having nightmares about when her mother got hit by a car so they tried to give her new memories to replace the traumatizing memories that plagued her.

At 4:15 the family was on the way to the zoo while Jordan excitedly talked to Maura about the animals she was going to see. The Medical Examiner had given her a book from the zoo so she could pick out what animals were top priority to see and the rest they would come back on a weekend to see.

"I wanna see the bears, and wolves, and tigers, and snakes...ohhhhhh snakes."

"Snakes" Jane exclaimed "There will be no snakes ewwwww scaly and gross."

"No mama Jane they are nice huh Mama Mauwa?" They both smiled she had just started calling them their new names and they loved it.

Maura reached back and patted Jordans knee "That is right sweetheart the Serpentes are not known to be hostile. The english word snake comes from the Old English Snaca, which was from Proto-Germanic Snak-an."

" Mama Mauwa is so smart huh Mama Jane. She is teaching me to be like her." Jordan smiled proudly then blew her hair out of her eyes in frustration.

"It is good Mama Maura is teaching you things to make you smart but we want you to grow up to be yourself, because we love you."

Jane glanced back and saw Jordan pondering her eyes squinted as she thought. The detective grinned and glanced at Maura who was also smiling. "What are you thinking about, punkin?"

"I have to grow up to be me, who else would I be." She sounded to serious when she said it that Jane tried not to laugh. Maura turned around and held out her hand which Jordan took with her own and Maura squeezed it.

"What Mama Jane meant was there will be lots of people who will tell you the music that you should listen to, the books you should read, the clothes you should like, the friends you should choose but the thing is you need to be your own person and embrace the things you like and if anyone questions it you can always come to us."

Jordan thought for a second "Like when people say its bad for two mamas to love each other."

Jane grimaced hoping that she had not had to deal with that but it appeared that was not the case. "Yeah like that baby." Jane said "Mama Maura and me we are very happy and there are people who think our love is not right but we followed our hearts and here we are."

"I wanna love girls too, boys are mean." Maura giggled.

"There is plenty of time to decide who you love so don't rush kiddo."

They pulled up to the zoo and as they got out Maura picked her up and Jordan reached out and pulled Jane into a hug with the three of them and patted their cheeks and kisses their foreheads. "I'm glad you love each other and love me." Jane kissed her forehead and then looked at Maura and stroked her face "me too, kiddo, me too. You two are the best things that happened to me and I will take care of you from here on out."

"My mommy told me that too." Jane felt bad for the girl, don't all parents promise that to their children, that they would always be there for their child. No parent intends to leave their child but sometimes situations were beyond ones control.

"I know your mommy did." Maura said kissing her cheek and sat her on the hood of the car. She hated wearing dresses and loved jeans and t-shirts. "Sometimes things happen and mommy's get called away to watch over you from a better place. She has a great view of you from where she is and if you talk to her she will hear you. She didn't leave you sweetheart as long as you remember her she will never be forgotten." Jane was shocked at what Maura had said but nodded and raised the beautiful girl on her shoulders. "See Jordan Mama Maura is smart and she knows what she is talking about huh?" Jordan nodded and smiled. Jane wanted to talk to the sketch artist at work and get a drawing of her mother so that Jordan would always be able to remember her mother.

They went to the office and got the paperwork filed to take Bass home and decided to go see some of the other animals before they left. Jordan was excited to see all the animals and the keeper let her feed the giraffes and Jordan giggled with delight as the giraffe stuck out their long tongue to gather food. The tigers were napping so she was not very excited with them, the wolves had some new babies and Jordan swore she wanted one of her own. They came across a caricature artist and had him draw a picture of the three of them together. The artist completed it with a big circle around the family.

They got her a lemonade and corndog despite Maura's protest of the nutritional value. Finally, they got bass loaded in the back of the vehicle and Jordan kept trying to look backwards over her seat so she could see him. Once they got home Frost and Korsak and Frankie were there to help unload Bass and then watch the baseball game. Maura gave Jordan some strawberries and lettuce to feed Bass and Jo Friday kept yapping at the tortoise whenever he took off across the room. Jane smiled at her wife and child as they played with the dog and turtle. She snapped a picture while Maura held the child on her lap and showed it to Korsak.

He often told her how proud he was of her for accepting her relationship with Maura and not pushing it away the way she had done for so long. Jane knew logically she could not fight against her heart and Maura was her heart. That is how she explained it to Korsak and was surprised when he questioned if she would protest if he asked Angela out on a date. Taken aback Jane thought about it and realized she did not want to stand in the way of anyones happiness so she gave her blessings. Korsak told her that he did not know if she would even accept the invitation and Jane merely replied you will be surprised.

Just as the Sox hit a home run the doorbell rang and Jane got up to answer it and was surprised to see Constance and Arthur.


	15. Chapter 15

Where do we go from here Chapter 15

As always thanks for the reviews and feedback some of yall have been awesome enough to be with me through this whole journey and I appreciate it and don't panic there is more to come. Just a little bit of appreciation for your time.

Maura stepped back and let Constance and Arthur in the house and Constance immediately went to Jordan and asked the little girl if she could give her a hug. Jordan held her arms out to Maura and looked unsure "Who that Mama Mauw-a?" Maura looked questioningly to Jane who nodded her approval "this is your Grandma Constance and Grandpa Arthur, they are my mother and father. When I was a little girl like you they chose me to be their daughter just like we chose you to be ours."

"K." Jordan said blowing her bangs back reminding Maura so much of Jane they both had hair that fell in their faces and it drove them both crazy. The little girl reached her arms out for Constance who took her and hugged her tightly. Constance had tears in her eyes as she kissed the beautiful girls cheek and then looked at Maura with a look her daughter had never seen. She leaned forward and kissed Maura's cheek and said "look at my girls." Arthur cleared his throat and rubbed his beard then reached to give Maura a hug and Jane watched as she melted into his embrace. Jane shook her head wondering how the two parents had ever been so blind to the treasure they had in their daughter. Jordan leaned back and held her hands out to Jane who took her from Constance while kissing her cheek and shaking Arthurs hand. She pulled Maura close and asked her if she was ok, and Maura nodded.

"Why don't you all have a seat." Jane said "Can I get you anything to drink? Honey, I will make you some hot tea." She said to Maura and caressed her face lightly and Maura pulled her down for a kiss. Constance replied that she would like tea as well while Arthur said he would like some water. Jordan jumped up "Can I have Gape juice mama jane?"

"Of course, squirt. Why don't you come help me make drinks and then we can give mama and her parents some time to talk. Maybe Mama Mauw-a will let you have a cookie?" Jane looked at Maura who pretended to be deep in thought and not noticing how excited the girl was at thought of a cookie and juice.

"Hmmmmm, I am not sure. Do you think one cookie is enough maybe tonight just to be a special treat you get 2 cookies."

Jordan squealed and jumped up on Maura's lap and hugged her. "Tank you Tank you Mama Mauw-a."

The honey blonde smiled and thanked God once again for the blessings in her life. She was no longer the girl insecure of her place in the world and longed for the attention to fill and empty void. "You're so welcome, sweetheart." Jordan and Jane went into the kitchen and made tea which Jane took to them along with Arthurs water and returned to the kitchen so that Jordan could finish her cookies.

"Mother, it is good to see you two but it is a surprise you are here I thought you were in Italy." Constance took Maura's hand and rubbed her thumb across her daughters cheek as if seeing her for the first time. "We wanted to meet our grandchild and to see you and Jane. It is so good that you two are together I have never seen you so happy and confident. You have blossomed into a beautiful woman."

Maura could not help her response "That is what happens when there is love in your life."

Constance winced and Arthur cleared his throat, "Maura, do not talk..." Constance held up her hand and stopped him. "She deserves to have her say, you and I were never the parents we should have been."

"It's the past." Maura said. She stood up and asked if they were staying for dinner and they replied they would if it was not an imposition. Maura told them it would be no imposition and went in the kitchen with Jane. Jordan came out and asked if Constance wanted to see her room and her toys, which she replied she would. She stayed in there with the little girl while Maura and Jane cooked and Arthur was on his phone.

"This is amazing." Constance said as they ate dinner and Arthur agreed. "Jane is a wonderful cook and we tend to share recipes." The detective took her hand and kissed it lightly and Maura rubbed Janes knuckles against her cheek. Just as Jane stood up her phone rang and she looked at it and saw it was the Korsak. She answered and listened for a few minutes then said she would be there within twenty minutes. Hanging up she picked up the plates and took them in the kitchen while Maura prepared Jordan for a bath. Constance came into the kitchen and Jane turned towards her.

"I respect you for bringing up such an amazing woman and I will tell you I love her with all of my heart and soul but if you two cannot BE in her life on a constant basis you should just leave her alone. She is still a little girl seeking your affection and gets broken hearted when you do not follow through. I know you are her parents and I do respect you but I will not let you hurt my wife anymore." Constance just nodded her head taken aback by what she had just heard but in a way she was proud of Maura for choosing someone who defended her so.

"I need to go kiss my family goodbye and go to work but I hope you make the most out of this visit and maybe stick around a while it would mean a lot to Maura." Jane hugged her lightly then went upstairs and Constance leaned over the counter and stared out the window deep in thought.

Jane walked into the bathroom and smiled at Jordan who was covered in bubbles and Maura who was covered in water. She tried not to smile but her lack of success got a towel thrown at her.

"I don't know when I will be back sweetheart so there is no point in waiting up." Maura just shook her head "You know I can't sleep while your away." Jane leaned over to kiss Jordan and told her she had to go find a bad guy and to sleep well. The blonde stood up and ran her hands through Janes hair then pulled her into a deep kiss which both women felt from the tips of their toes up. Jane cleared her throat and said "Yeah, waiting up might be a good idea." She then winked and smiled causing her dimple to show. "Have a nice visit with your parents."

"Be Careful sweetheart. Please." Jane nodded and told her she was always careful.

When Jane arrived at the crime scene she noticed it was a building that had been abandoned for at least a couple of years. There were spots in the building were you could see that people had loitered and most likely done drugs. These were the kind of places junkies liked to frequent. She crossed into another part of the warehouse and saw a barrel that had a fire in it so there had been someone in the building obviously. Lying on a filthy mattress was a girl who looked like she might be sixteen and her throat had been slashed. The girl had short spiky hair and a nose and lip piercing, wearing a polo shirt and dickie jeans with doc marten boots. There were some bruises on her arm as well as on her knuckles. Chang was there to examine the body and get it back to the Morgue. "Who called it in?" Jane asked Korsak as Susie ran her tests.

"Anonymous tip." Korsak said gruffly. Frost was on vacation with his new love interest whom they had yet to meet.

"Any identification?" Korsak held up a wallet in an evidence bag.

"Justine Learner, fifteen years old with an id and a learners permit. Kid hadn't even got a license yet."

Jane heard the troubled tone of his voice and understood it, the young kids were always the hardest to grasp on the why of the crime. It was even harder for Jane when she thought of Jordan and her mother. The people left behind tend to hold onto the pain of a loss like this for a long time, not really understanding the evil that people do. Jane scoffed, she really didn't understand that evil and she saw it every day. They went back to the station and had some patrolmen go to pick up the young girls parents. They would have to id the young girl, Jane had noticed the young victim had wore a rainbow bracelet so she was most likely lesbian and this could most likely either be a crime of passion or a hate crime and it was up to them to figure out which. Jane took the parents to id the young girl and held the mother as she cried after confirming it indeed was her daughter.

Justine had been a straight A student until the last few weeks and her grades had started to slip, she had stopped hanging out with her best friend and would not come home until her curfew every night. The parents had questioned her with no success so now it was up to them to find justice for the girl. Suzie would be doing the autopsy in the morning although they knew that the cause of death was the near decapitation. There were numerous fingerprints amongst the crime scene and they would compare the prints in Iafis. Jane pushed back from her desk and looked at her watch and saw it was 3 am. She yawned and told Korsak she was heading home.

Thirty minutes later Jane climbed the stairs wearily and went into check on Jordan and give her a kiss then placed her gun in the safe and turned on the shower. Maura was sleeping curled up on Janes side of the bed and Jo Friday merely lifted her head to look at her master. The water pulsing down felt refreshing to her and Jane gave thanks that Maura loved such fancy gadgets. The shower had 6 different shower heads and it felt heavenly. Suddenly the shower curtain was pulled aside and a very naked Maura climbed in.

"Sorry to wake you, Sweetheart." Jane said as traced the pillow creases on her wifes face. "It is fine, love I tried to wait up."

Jane slowly eased Maura up against the wall and kissed her passionately. She wanted the perfectness of her life to erase the images of a child that died to young. Maura sensed her wifes need and returned the kiss, thrusting her tongue deep in her mouth. Their faces tilting and deepening the kiss, Maura arched her hips in need and could feel the moisture pounding on her as Jane pushed her back against the wall.

"Mmmmmmm, baby." Maura said rolling her hips and shivering at the touch of her lover.

"mmmhmmmm." Jane said and bit on her neck and ran her tongue down Maura's chest then took her full breast in her hand and covered her hardened nipple with her mouth. Maura cried out and wrapped a leg around Janes slender hip.

"Fuck..." Maura whispered as she pulled at Janes hair with her hips thrusting.

"Language, Doc." Jane said as she continued to move against her wife.

Maura wrapped her other leg around Jane so the detective was holding her and their pelvises were grinding together. The blonde grabbed her breasts and moved her hips up and down, trembling and whimpering. Her head was thrown back and Jane buried her face in Maura's hair.

"Fuck me, Jane. I need you so...bad...it hurts..." Maura's back was rolling with each thrust and she cried out when Jane plunged three fingers deep inside of her.

"God." Maura screamed as her hips started to thrust fast and hard, riding her lover as the waves of pleasure built. Janes fingers were pushing in and out hard and fast, leg bracing her up against the wall. Their bodies slapping together as the water poured on them and suddenly it was too much and Jane plunged in deep and tilted her fingers and bit on her neck hard. Jane felt her fingers get clenched tightly inside Maura and held her as she started to come down.

"I love you so much." Jane said kissing Maura's skin lightly. Her fingers were still buried deep inside and she went to remove them and Maura shook her head no. "Take me to bed sweetheart." Jane carried them to bed where they made love for several hours and both fell into a deep sleep holding each other tightly.


	16. Chapter 16

Where do we go from here Chapter 16,

I do not own these characters but do enjoy giving them the love I envision when I watch them on the television. STRONG LANGUAGE and ADULT CONTENT They are two beautiful women with beautiful hearts and I hope you are enjoying the story. Thank you for all of the feedback. Wishing you all a Happy Thanksgiving if I dont get another chapter posted. You all are great. Here we go...

Jane rolled over in the high count cotton sheets feeling it embracing her naked body and stretched carefully not wanting to disturb her wife. She had not come in until 3 in the morning and Maura had been asleep. They had been working on the current serial killer case for over 3 weeks and the bodies were piling up. There had been three lesbian girls and two gay boys and they were no closer to solving the case than they had been when the first murder occurred. Jane laid her arm across her eyes trying to not think about the poor kids bodies that were piling up. Maura was trying to help but it is like they cannot pinpoint anything about the cases. They went to separate schools, hung out at different clubs, nobody had similar friends and each body was killed in a different way. She let out a deep sigh and was about to get up when she felt Maura roll over and her body rested against Janes.

The detective placed her arm around her wife and kissed her forehead. "You ok, sweetheart?" Maura asked as she lay her head on Jane's chest. "Yeah doc I am fine." Maura was far from convinced given the tone of her voice. She knew the detective took it as a personal attack and blamed herself if she could not solve a case. Maura had tried everything she could think of to come up with something that could link the murders but whoever was committing the crimes was not leaving anything that could help them. Maura had even been putting in extra hours but nothing like Jane. Jordan had been upset the last few nights because Maura did not do the voices right when she read the books. Maura smiled as she remembered the first time she had heard her reading to Jordan. It was the three little pigs and when it came to the big bad wolf she made her gravelly voice extra deep and when the three little pigs talked she used a cute little girly voice that Maura never knew existed.

"What are you grinning about?" Jane asked as she squeezed Maura tight. "Jordan has been upset that you haven't been at home to read to her at night. It got me thinking of you reading the three little pigs to her. You were adorable when you did those voices."

"I am not adorable, Maura. You go telling people that and it will ruin all my street cred." Maura smirked at her as she lay on the chest of her detective, fingers tracing the many scars of her love. "Honey, I believe anyone who knows you knows you have a soft side." Jane humphed. She ran her finger down Maura's naked back causing the blonde to shiver. "Did you invite Lynn and her wife Margaret to the bar-b-que saturday?" Maura asked as she started to kiss down Jane's neck.

"Uh-huh." Jane closed her eyes and focused on the touch of her wife. Maura scooted on top of Jane and whispered in her ear "It has been to long baby, my body has been craving your touch. I want to taste you in my mouth and feel your body quiver underneath my fingertips." Maura flicked her tongue on Janes earlobe causing the woman to arch up and grind against Maura. "un-hun," she said "not so fast. I want to take my time with you. I want to fuck you hard and slam my fingers deep into your throbbing wet pussy."

"Fuck." Jane whimpered as she dug her nails into Maura's firm ass. "I will, sweetheart. Soon." Maura blew softly in Janes ear and spoke in a throaty tone "last night I missed your touch so much I thought of you touching me as I caressed my breast, pinching my nipple and rolling it. I could feel myself getting wet and so I ran my fingers down my abdomen thinking it was your mouth. Finally, I reached my throbbing, rock hard clit. I tried to stay quiet but the thought of you fucking me after so many days I slid several fingers in but it wasn't enough. I needed more so I reached into the night stand and got that rock hard dick that you wear. I didn't have to use lube because I was so wet and then I pushed it in my throbbing pussy as my muscles clenched it tight." Maura was circling Jane's clit with her thumb. "I fucked myself so hard, my body covered in sweat and the the bed soaked as I squirted again and again." Jane had all she could stand and flipped Maura over on her stomach. The blonde pulled up her legs and Jane climbed underneath, for a moment she prayed that Jordan stayed asleep but she could no more stop now than she could stop breathing.

Jane wrapped her arms around Maura's thighs and pulled her down on her face and buried her mouth deep in Maura's pussy and the blonde shivered and moved back and forth, hips arching and whimpering. "Oh God yeah baby, you fucking taste so good. I am going to fuck you so hard you won't even remember your name." She bit down on the clit and flicked it with her tongue. Maura could feel the sheets as they shredded in her grip. It had been too long and she knew she would not last long. One of Jane's hands reached up and grabbed one of Maura's full breast and squeezed as she sucked on the clit with all her might. Maura was pushing her pussy deep on Janes face needing to cum.

"Pl...e...as...e...Ja...neeeeeeeeeee!" Her body trembled and stiffened and Jane pulled away not letting her wife find her release yet. Jane slapped Maura's ass hard causing the blonde to scream out. Catching herself she bit on her lip praying she hadn't woke Jordan. She could taste blood in her mouth but couldn't stop.

"Please what?" Jane pushed three fingers in and the thumb teased her clit and her pinky was teasing her anal hole. Jane was careful not to enter just enough to stimulate her and judging from the fluid covering the two of them she was plenty aroused. Maura lifted herself up and pushed down as Jane pushed up. The two women were meeting each others thrust over and over, bodies trembling, sweat covered, whimpers filling the room, in and out hard fast...pushing in deep...fucking her hard...over and over...until...she felt Maura stiffen and buried her face deep in Maura's pussy and felt it get warm as Maura covered Jane from her release. She collapsed and Jane rolled them sideways, starting to remove herself but Maura stopped her wanting to keep Jane deep inside of her. The detective scoot up and was surprised to find that her love was crying.

"Honey?" Janes voice was husky from the lovemaking.

"What's wrong did I hurt you?" Jane was worried that she had injured the Medical Examiner in their brutal lovemaking.

"No baby." Maura rested her forehead against Janes, the detective wiping away the tears and the drops of blood from her bites on her lip. "It's just I love you so much. I didn't realize how much I missed this. Missed us, I mean I know you are busy and your dedication is one of the many reasons I love you but we barely see each other with me at home more and you working twenty hour days, I also worry the effect that all these hours are doing to you."

Jane kissed Maura lightly "I am sorry, sweetheart. I haven't been fair to you or Jordan, it's just I imagine that these kids are Jordan and this case belonged to someone else, I would want that person to give their all until justice was found."

Maura nodded and stroked Jane's face. "I understand that baby, I do. I just don't want justice to come at the expense of you. I want to find the killer of those poor children because they are being hunted like they are animals and that is inhumane. I am scared that one day we will get a call or someone will show up and say that you won't be coming home and I already lost you once baby and I do not think I could recover if it happened again."

Jane removed her fingers from inside of Maura causing her to cry out and then she pulled the covers over them. The detective pulled the blonde close "I am sorry for worrying you love. I will try to be home more. You and Jordan deserve to have someone who is around not off chasing shadows."

A shadow appeared on Maura's face but quickly disappeared as Maura shook her head "Do not let my worries get in your way love. You are my detective and I want you around for many years." Jane smiled "no worries love. You and Jordan are not going to lose me." It was still dark outside so the two women held each other tight and fell into a deep slumber to awaken to Jordan laying behind them. They both were aware they were naked again but Jordan had only got under the top blanket so they were still covered. Maura kissed Jane and then Jordan feeling a great sense of pleasure at having her family together and safe.

"Mama Mau-wa...Mama Wayne...I wuv you." Jordan had only told them a couple of times that she loved them and yet it was like the first time every time the beautiful little girl said it. "We love you too, precious girl." Jane tickled her and caused the child to squeal in delight. The dark haired detective leaned over to her wife and said sneakily "She squeals like you." Maura turned a bright red and slapped at Jane "shush you."

"Can we have wan-cakes for bweakfast?" Jane looked to Maura who nodded her head "Only if you agree to blueberry pancakes and some cantaloupe."

"milk too?" Jordan said excitedly and they both laughed.

"Yes sweetheart, you can have milk." Jordan got up and Jane told her to go downstairs and turn on some cartoons, she would be down in a few minutes. Jordan nodded and leaned over to kiss both of her mothers then quickly hurried downstairs. Both women shook their heads at the young child who had become their daughter. They prayed nothing bad would ever happen to the young girl again, she had seen too much evil so Maura prayed they could protect young Jordan from the hardships that came with life because the young girl had already had plenty. The two women got dressed and went to down to breakfast enjoying a beatiful morning with their family.

TBC


	17. Chapter 17

Where do we go from here Chapter 17. Ok I am sorry that I have been Lax in this story I just havent been on the computer much but I am going to get back on track with this. Thank you for all of the feedback and for the guest who left me the review about abandoning the story I appreciate your feedback and you had valid points, thanks for your time. Terri411 you are appreciated being with me on this story. You all rock and I hope you had a great Thanksgiving. Jane had Jordan on her shoulders as they walked among the trees looking for the perfect Christmas tree for their first Christmas together as a family. They had submitted a request for adoption and been through one interview and were waiting to have another one. They had not told the young girl because they did not want to disappoint her if the courts found them not fit. Arthur and Constance had bought a home in Beacon Hill in order to be around the family more which had shocked Maura and Jane. They were trailing behind Jane and Jordan as they talked. Maura walked behind Jane and put her hand on Jordans back, "What do you think sweetheart? Did you find a tree that you want to take home?" Jordan shook her head "No Ama Aura...It has to be perfect." Jane smiled and took Maura's hand and kissed it lightly. Constance was standing next to what must have been a 12 foot tree "How about this one Princess?" Jordan shook her head no and continued to look around until her sight settled on a sparse looking tree that had several spots where the needles had fallen off. "Ama Jane, Ama Aura thats it." She pointed to the tree and was jumping excitedly on Janes shoulders. Maura went up to the tree and looked around it taking in the view and shook her head. "Honey are you sure? There are some very beautiful trees here, why do you want this one?" Jordan held her hands out to Maura meaning she wanted down and they placed her on the ground. "Yes, all these trees ave so much prettiness and everyone will ant tem but this one is all alone like I would ave been without you and ama Jane." Maura wiped a tear that fell down her cheek and hugged the girl who had stolen her heart. Jane wrapped her arms around them both and they told the man they would take two trees one of the flocked cashmere fir trees and Jordans tree. The man who run the lot had heard the conversation gave them both trees for free telling them that they had shown him a perfect example of the true meaning of the Holiday Season. The man also gave them a wreath and a stocking as a present for Jordan. Once they got home they all settled on the furniture and were drinking hot chocolate and Angela smiled at the tree they had gotten. Constance and Angela had been spending time together getting to know each other. Jordan was sitting on Maura's lap with her head resting on her chest and she was starting to get drowsy. "What do you want for Christmas, Jordan?" Angela asked as she sipped her hot chocolate. "To be Ama Janes and Ama Aura's daughter." Everyone got quiet and Jane tried to think of how best to answer that. Maura did not hesitate to answer "you already are our daughter, sweetheart. We do not need a piece of paper to tell us that you are our daughter. We could not love you more had you been born to us." Jane seemed to be thinking for a moment and got up and went to the piano in the dining room. Jo Friday followed her and jumped on the seat next to her. The music started to fill the room and everyone got quiet surprised to see Jane playing piano, no one but Angela knew that Jane was aware of how to play. Suddenly Janes voice filled the room as she started to sing. _You asked me what I wanted this Christmas time of year_ _all it is that I need is to have you near_ _I spent my life walking alone it always seemed_ _I never really knew what the season means_ _Now that I have you_ _my Christmas dreams came true_ _you stole my heart from first sight_ _and you are my guiding light_ _You are my Christmas dreams came true_ _there is nothing I wouldnt do for you_ _I never saw a beauty that took my breath away_ _as when I looked into your eyes on that very first day_ _Nobody can steal my love from you_ _because you are all my dreams come true_ _Now that I have you_ _my Christmas dreams came true_ _you stole my heart from first sight_ _and you are my guiding light_ _You are my Christmas dreams came true_ _there is nothing I wouldnt do for you_ _I dont need presents under the tree_ _I only need you here with me_ _Forever you are in my heart_ _and you have been from the start_ _Now that I have you_ _my Christmas dreams came true_ _you stole my heart from first sight_ _and you are my guiding light_ _You are my Christmas dreams came true_ _there is nothing I wouldnt do for you_ _All my Christmas dreams come true_ _when God joined the hearts of me and you._ _Oh there is nothing that I wouldnt do_ _because you are my dreams come true._ Jane pushed away from the piano and saw that Jordan had fallen asleep and that Maura and Angela as well as Constance were wiping tears from their cheeks. Jane sat down beside Maura and she rested her head on the detectives shoulder. "Wow." Maura said blown away by what she had heard. "Did you write that?" Constance asked. Jane glanced down and started to rub her hands together nervously before nodding. Maura placed her hand over Janes to stop her from rubbing a raw spot on them. "It was beautiful, sweetheart. You are just full of surprises tonight arent you? I had no idea you played the piano or sang, or wrote music." The detective grinned at her and said "I like to keep you on your feet." Maura smiled and kissed her lips lightly "that you do." They looked in each others eyes and a throat was cleared "I suppose we should call it a night." Arthur spoke up and the women agreed and after saying goodnight Jane picked up Jordan and took Jordan upstairs while Maura locked up the house. When Jane walked into the bedroom the lamp was dimmed by a scarf draped over it and Maura was reclining against the pillows in a flowing silk nightgown in emerald green. Her hair was spread across the pillow and Jane knew she had never seen anything so beautiful. Jane started to climb on the bed and Maura shook her finger then ran her eyes up and down the detectives body. Catching on quickly she undressed until she was standing in front of Maura who was taking in the delectable sight of her life partner. Janes body was muscular and firm, her breast firm and perky, ass tight with dimples above each cheek and her stomach firm with rippling muscles. Maura swallowed hard as Jane started to crawl up the bed. Soon she was straddling Maura's hips and looking into her lovers hazel eyes. Maura pushed the hair back from Janes face. "I love you so much Maura, from the first time I saw you I knew my heart was no longer my own. Every breath I take belongs to you, I do not have a thought which you are not a part of. I know why my life was so empty as I grew up and it was because you were missing from it. I do not want to live a day without you in it. When you were kidnapped I thought I would die every breath I took seemed to crack another piece of my heart. You are the song in my head everyday, the perfect masterpiece is you." Maura pulled Jane down and tilted her head then their lips merged together. It quickly became a deep passionate kiss and Maura's fingers wrapped tightly in Janes hair and their tongues were dancing with the other their breaths merging as the kiss continued until they both parted breathing heavily. "God." Maura said and soon ran her tongue down her wifes neck and then biting lightly. Soon Maura was sucking on the pulse point knowing she was marking the spot and loving that she marked her as her own. Jane ran her hand up Maura's thigh and pushed the gown up then cupped Maura's ass and positioned her hip between Maura's legs. She started to grind against Maura loving the way she whimpered. Her head was thrown back as Jane eased back and pushed back into Maura then moved down and started to suck on her nipple. Jane could feel the wetness from her lover spreading along her thigh and could feel her own passion building. Maura had her head thrown back and then Jane slid a hand between them and started to tease the hard clit with her fingers. "You feel so good, sweetheart. I love to see you underneath me and feel you getting me wet with your desire. I want to fuck you so hard you scream." Jane bit down on Maura's shoulder and could feel nails dig into her back. "What do you want, doc?" Jane asked as a finger teased between her lips. Maura was whimpering and rotating her hips quickly needing to be touched. "You...always you." Maura whispered trying not to scream. "I love you, Maura. I love to feel you underneath me." A finger started to push in deep causing a startled gasp from the medical examiner. "Fuck me, Jane. Fuck me hard." Legs wrapped around Janes waist and two fingers slid deep inside of Maura... "More.." Maura groaned as she pushed hard against Jane. A third finger was added and Maura cried out and started to ride Janes fingers. She could feel the walls of her wife clenching tightly around her fingers. She was so tight and looked so beautiful as her head was thrown back in passion. Over and over they moved together their bodies sweating and breathing harsh, moans filling the room as passions built. Jane pushed hard into her clit and sucked on Maura's neck pushing in and out hard and deep over and over until everything seemed to explode as passion encompassed them both. Maura's back arched up and she froze for a moment before her body started to jerk. Jane collapsed on Maura and their bodies slowly come down from the heights of passion and Jane rested her head on Maura's chest. The blonde ran her hand down the back of her lover and they held each other as sleep encompassed them. 


	18. Chapter 18

HO HO HO Merry Christmas or Happy Hannukah or Seasons Greetings to all of you I know not how you celebrate but let the joy of this season embrace you and as 2016 comes in make it your best year yet. You are all amazing and I am grateful you follow me.

Jane groaned as she read Maura's message that they were going to go look at Christmas lights after work. She was swamped and just as she got up to go talk to Maura her phone rang. Running her hand through her hair in frustration she answered gruffly "Rizzolli."

"Jane, this is Lynn Hooper. How are you doing?" Jane groaned internally knowing that this would not be good.

"Good thanks, kinda busy though what is up?"

"There is a case of yours going to trial after the holidays and we really need to get together and talk about your testimony."

"Can it wait till after Christmas?"

"I wont have a chance the only opening I really have is tonight for a couple of hours I know it is last minute but we really need to talk about it because I do not want this scumbag to walk on a technicality."

Jane knew she had no choice but to agree but regretted letting Maura and Jordan down. She agreed and Lynn agreed to be at the station within thirty minutes.

"I need to go talk to Maura, Korsak. You and Frost got things under control here?"

"Sure thing, Jane. Tell the Doc hi for us."

"Yeah give her a kiss for us." Frost teased causing Jane to roll her eyes.

Dreading the reaction she knew Maura was going to have she steeled herself for telling Maura the news. Jane walked into Maura's office and saw she had her stuff gathered and everything was turned off. Jane figured she was in the restroom changing from her scrubs. She knocked on the door and went in to find Maura in her skirt and bra. She felt a stirring of desire, it had been a couple of weeks since they had made love. Reaching out Jane pulled her close and rested her forehead against Maura's before kissing her lightly. Maura slid her tongue in Janes mouth and gathered her dark hair between her fingers. Jane groaned and pulled Maura up against her and Maura ran her hand under Janes shirt. "God you are beautiful Maura." The Medical Examiner smiled and cupped Janes ass. "Tonight you are mine."

Jane looked down sheepishly "uhmmmm."

There was a deep sigh and the detective dreaded to look in her eyes and see the disappointment. "Lynn called and she needs to go over a testimony for a case coming up."

"Could you not arrange this for another day? You have barely been home for the last two weeks except brief sleeps, showers, and changing clothes. Your family misses you. It is the Holiday we should be your priority."

"Jesus, Maura. You are my priority. Everything I do is to make this city safer for my family."

Maura put on her blouse and jacket then grabbed her things without looking back at Jane. "Jordan and I will be out until late tonight, I believe we will go stay at my mothers."

"Maur..."

"Good Night Jane." Her tone was brisk and cold.

"Maur...I Lo..."

The door slammed shut and Jane hung her head, she felt bad but she had no choice Lynn said it could not be postponed. She went upstairs wishing she had a beer to drown her insecurities away. Lynn was at her desk so Jane sent a text to Maura apologizing and saying she would be home as soon as she could if they would stay at the house. She waited a moment with no reply so started to discuss the case with Lynn.

After thirty minutes of Jane looking at her phone for a message Lynn asked if everything was ok. Normally the Detective would not talk about her feelings or relationships but she felt she was nearing a breaking point. Surely Lynn would understand as her and her wife were extremely successful.

"Maura is upset with me because it is the holidays and my schedule has not allowed me much time at home with the family. We are in the process of adopting Jordan and it is her first Christmas without her mother. Maura's parents moved into town to spend more time with the family and it is good that Maura can talk to her but it seems like she talks to her and not me anymore."

"It is hard when you both have crazy schedules but maybe her mother is making time for Maura and she feels that is not something you will do."

"I try dammit."

"She needs to see that. Margaret and I have had lots of therapy sessions to get us through some very turbulent times. The most important thing you need to remember is to treat her like she is still the best friend you fell in love with. Do not feel obligated to make time with her, do it because there is nothing more you would rather do. The job is great but when everything else goes away your family could be the only thing you have left so do not take that for granted."

Jane nodded thinking about what had been said. They wrapped up the testimony review and Jane told the guys she was calling it a night. When she got home she saw that the house was dark so Maura must have went to her mothers. Jane text her she was home and to sleep well and give Jordan a kiss for her. She ended it with my love is yours. Surprisingly a message came in moments later that said actions speak louder than words and good night. Jane started to grab a beer then decided to pour a double shot of whiskey, then took the bottle with her as she ran a hot bath. Jane was thinking about Maura and Jordan as she soaked in the tub and drank the whiskey. Finally she got out and fell on the bed naked. She hadn't eaten so was feeling quiet drunk.

The Detective woke to find Frost leaning over the bed staring at her. She pulled a sheet over her and jumped up "What the hell Frost? How did you get in her and what are you doing here?"

Frost did not say anything he just held out his hand and Jane looked at him like he lost his mind. Suddenly he grabbed her arm and things started to flash around her and she found herself in a huge house that had a large tree decked out with lots of presents under the tree. Suddenly a young girl rushed down the stairs and Jane instantly recognized a much younger version of her wife. A maid gathered the young girl in her arms and she excitedly asked for her mother and father.

"I'm sorry sweetheart they wont be home until next week." The younger Maura fell dejectedly to the floor with tears falling.

"But it is Christmas." The young girl said and the Maid knelt and gathered the child in her arms "they promised Marie."

"I know sweet child. We will make whatever you want for your meals today ok?" Young Maura shook her head and walked up the stairs "I am not hungry." Suddenly things flashed again and they were at a school and a little older Maura was up on the stage playing piano. Her eyes kept sweeping to a spot in the crowd that Janes eyes followed and saw the name Isles printed and it was clear to see that she had been let down again. As the program finished Maura stood up and bowed before the audience and there was sorrow in her eyes as she stared at the empty spot. Jane felt her heart breaking for what her wife had endured. Suddenly they were at a college graduation and Maura was valedictorian giving her speech and looking down at a card sending her parents regrets that they could not make it.

Jane could kick herself for letting Maura down after all she had endured."Enough." Jane said not wanting to see anymore. Suddenly she found herself alone in her bed. She looked at the whiskey bottle and shook her head. A quick glance at her phone showed no missed messages or calls. Deciding that she had a strange dream she climbed under the covers and went back to sleep. Suddenly there was a firm grasp on her hand and she woke quickly to see that her mother was standing before her.

"Ma?" Jane questioned then felt herself get dizzy as lights swirled around her and she found herself in a bedroom with Maura crying deep heart wrenching sobs as she looked at a snapshot of her and Jane on the first Christmas they had spent together as friends. Her mother was sitting on the bed beside her stroking her hair and kissing her forehead occasionally. Jane reached for Maura only to have her hand pass through her. The sobs tore at her heart and to know she had caused this heartbreak was unbearable. The room changed and Jordan was in a room decorated for her she held a stuffed bear and rocked back and forth sucking her thumb. Jane had not realized she had started that again as she only did it when she was extremely stressed.

"I miss you mama." The little girl whispered. Jane wanted to comfort her but found the room changing again. Now she saw Korsak sitting in a bar full of retired cops who had nobody to go home to. The bartender poured him another drink and asked him what he had planned and he replied only thing he had left was the job. Jane wanted to protest that he had their family but then Jane realized this was the same family that had broken hearts thanks to her. The lights faded and once again Jane was in bed, she got up and went to wash her face to find Lynn looking at her in the mirror. The detective sighed and reached for the DA's hand knowing there was more to see.

First the view was Jordan playing with TJ while Angela, Frankie, and Tommy all watched it was unusual as nobody was smiling and jesting the way they usually did. Jane looked at Lynn who blinked and the scene changed again and there was a tombstone with a lone figure beside it. Jane felt her heart pounding in her chest. Who had died? She felt her heart break when she saw the figure stand, it was her so that meant...Oh God NO! She rushed forward to see a Tombstone with Maura's name on it. She died Christmas Eve 2024. There was no way, she couldn't be gone.

Jane fell to her knees sobbing, then the scene changed again and she was back in bed. Jane threw on some sweats and rushed out the door to Maura's parents house. She pounded on the door and was surprised when Arthur answered the door with a scowl. Maura was coming down the stairs, disheveled but Jane knew she had never been more beautiful. Jane fell to her knees sobbing as soon as she saw Maura was ok. Without thinking of her earlier misgivings Maura knew something happened to Jane so rushed down to hold her. Arthur gestured he was going to bed and Maura nodded.

"Jane, sweetheart it is ok."

Jane shook her head no, that it was not ok.

"I couldn't save you."

"I am right here baby." Maura whispered in her ear.

"I am soooooooo sorry." Jane was crying so hard that Maura knew she would get sick soon so rushed to grab a trashcan just in time. The detective vomited and Maura could smell the whiskey. They would have a discussion about drinking and driving when Jane was in a better frame of mind.

"Honey, it's ok. Jane look at me." Maura pulled Janes face to look at her "I am fine, I am right here, I am ok."

Maura pulled Jane close to her and started rocking her until she dozed off. She had no clue what happened to her but knew they would work it out. She would not let self pity ruin the greatest thing in her life. She stretched out next to her detective and laid her ear right over Janes heart. All would be well.


	19. Chapter 19

MERRY CHRISTMAS to all of you. I thought I would honor you with a Christmas gift from me to you, an update to honor all of the characters of Rizzolli and Isles. May this day bring cheer and love to all of you. Mature for sex and language.

Maura and Jane had gathered Jordan and went to their home wanting to bring Christmas in together in the place familiar to them with Bass and Jo Friday. Jordan had been excited to see Jane but she was convinced to go back to sleep knowing Santa was on his way. It was surprising to Jane that Maura was the one who brought up Santa, as Jane knew she did not believe in fairy tales. They finally made their way to bed and Maura gathered the whiskey bottle and poured it down the sink. Jane ran a warm bath and was undressing when Maura came behind her and stilled Janes hands. She pulled the raven hair to the side and kissed her neck lightly then grazed her teeth against the skin causing Jane to gulp loudly.

Maura's hand unbuttoned the jeans and Maura moved them so that they were standing in front of a full length mirror. With Maura's other hand she unclasped the bra and Jane removed it. One hand cupped a breast and teased the nipple as Maura pushed down her wifes jeans to cup her in her hand and started to grind the clit with her thumb and Jane whimpered rocking back and forth. Their eyes caught in the mirror and Jane was staring in Maura's eyes as she bit down on Janes shoulder, flicking her nipple with one finger and the other hand teasing her throbbing, wet pussy. Jane could feel the moisture coating her thighs and cried out as three fingers were plunged deep inside.

Jane was barely coherent enough to realize the water was full on the bathtub and bent over to turn it off when it caused Maura to go deeper inside of her.

"Fuck baby." Jane was shaking and gripped the side of the tub with a tight grip. Maura was wrapped around her pushing herself against her hand causing it to plunge in and out of Jane.

"mmmmhmmmm." Maura said as sweat was covering her skin focusing on nothing but the woman beneath her. This is the woman she pledged her life to and knew she could not hold Jane to such high standards for things her parents did to her as a child. Maura could feel her hand filling with fluid as she fucked her wife. The woman before her held her heart in her embrace.

"Maurrrrr...need..." Janes' hips were pushing hard and fast against Maura who was desperate to hear her wife scream. Quickly she pushed in hard and fast, deeper in and out over and over in and out. Her full breast pressed against Jane and both of their sweaty bodies moving together. Jane moved them to the wall and turned so they were face to face. She could see Maura was frantically rubbing her thighs together to stimulate her clit. Maura pushed her fingers deep in Jane as the detective did the same to her wife causing a scream to fill the air. Jane quickly covered her mouth with her own to devour the screams that would be echoing through the house.

Bodies were pounding together, fingers pushing in and out. Breaths one as their bodies merged over and over until suddenly Maura grew still and Jane could feel her fingers inside deeply clenched muscles then curved them just so and Maura could feel fluid pour out of her body. It was not the first time Jane had made her squirt but when it happened it exhausted Maura. The Medical Examiner quickly pounded her fingers hard and fast, in and out, deeper and deeper then curved them as she bit on Janes ear lobe and watched with a smile as her detective came undone in her arms.

Maura pulled away to see tears pouring down Janes face. "Shhhhh love, it is okay." They climbed into the warm bath and Maura sat in back holding the lanky detective to her and running her hands up and down the firm stomach of her wife.

"I have you, Jane. You are safe with Jordan and I, nothing is going to happen." Jane had an image of the tombstone with Maura's name on it and it made her feel sick to her stomach. She didn't want to tell her wife about her dream but she knew Maura was worried about why she was acting the way she was.

"I love you so much. Maur. I am sorry I have not been here for you two. There is NOTHING more important to me than this family we have created. I would lay down my life for you in a heartbeat."

Maura nodded and a tear fell down her cheek "I know you would die for us without a moments fear but what I ask of you is so much more. I ask you live for us, fight the evil of this world, but at the end of the night come home to us. Do not let knives or guns or people take what I have yearned for my whole life. I know I overreacted tonight and I am sorry. It is just my whole life was one disappointment after the other with people failing to be there for me and tonight I thought that would be you." Jane started to protest but Maura stopped her.

"Let me finish, but my heart knows you Jane and if you can find away around it you will never willingly hurt me. I know you would do anything to avoid that and I was not giving you that credit. My gift is having enough faith to trust you to be there for me whenever I need you to be."

Jane nodded and said "always" and then yawned broadly. Maura rinsed their bodies and got out of the chilled water then dried them both off and put on her robe. Jane grabbed a pair of shorts and shirt. They linked hands and went downstairs to gather the gifts from Santa and went to sleep as there was little doubt that Jordan would be up early.

As they settled in bed with Maura snuggled against Jane and felt her wife move restlessly until a box was laid in front of her. "Open it." Janes voice was hoarse from crying and the fact they had made love as well as being tired. Maura quickly tore the paper from the box and opened it to see a necklace that was an infinity knot covered in diamonds.

Maura turned over to look at her wife with tears in her eyes. Jane placed it around her neck and said "I pledge that not only in this life but as long as time is in existence my love for you shall never fade." The blonde kissed her wife deeply and kept her hand over the charm as they faded to sleep. This is the Christmas that is the first of the rest of their lives and Jane swore they would only get better.

Spirits surrounded the house that night smiling as they saw a future that was changing with every moment the two were together. Theirs was a love that was destined to be and suddenly something flashed across the full moon, many would question what their eyes did see but Santa was the headline in the paper. But it couldn't be? Could it?

Merry Christmas all.


	20. Chapter 20

Where do we go from here 20

Rizzoli and Isles is back woohooo and Ducks as tomatoes are thrown at me. I apologize for being gone soooooooooo very long. I have had lots of bad days but I wanted to update with something so you would know my girls were still alive and well in my head.

The car was packed and they were heading to the coast to enjoy some time at a beach house Maura had rented for the small family. Things had been extremely stressful over the last month or so and Maura finally declared that it was time for them to relax and enjoy some family time. They had arranged to have food delivered and new sheets on the beds and of course wine and beer stocked. The drive would be about 12 hours and Jane was worried about how Jordan would do in the car so long but they had the dvd player on and she was watching animal documentaries. Jane constantly teased Maura and the girl saying she wished that she liked sports the way she liked animals. The young girl had declared she wanted to be a doctor for animals which Jane said would be an amazing job and Maura got her books and toys on animal anatomy.

"How you doing, squeaker?"

"Why you all me that mama?" Jordan asked as she peeked over the seat.

Jane grinned and winked at Maura but her wife could see the exhaustion and stress that had etched onto her features. She stroked her wifes cheek and smiled at her.

"You know how when I tickle you and you make that cute little squeaker noise like a mouse? That is when you became my squeaker, the first time I heard you squeak."

"I don't squeak do I ommy?"

Maura loved when she called them Mom. Jane was Mama or in Jordans case Ama and Maura was Ommy.

"Hmmm...Come to think of it I do believe I have heard you squeak before, and you sure do seem to love cheese."

"Nununh..."Jordan pouted. Then grinned "Ommy likes cheese on her izza." Maura laughed at how adorable the precious girl was.

"Ama?" Jordan was trying to lean forward to see Jane.

"Hmmm?" Jane asked glancing in the mirror.

"Will you sing to me?" Jordan asked and Maura knew that the young girl adored when Jane sang to her and truly so did Maura. Her wife had changed so much from the person Maura had first fallen in love with. The Medical Examiner reached over and intertwined their fingers and kissed her scarred knuckles lightly.

"I suppose but only if I get extra kisses tonight at bed time."

Jordan pondered that for a moment and then agreed. She thought about what to sing.

Twas but a dream when I first saw you and my life forever changed

a vision to mine eyes and my life was rearranged

A beautiful girl I cherish its true

that beautiful girl I love is you

so close your eyes my precious girl and let these words embrace you tight

there is no harm that will come to you on this lonely night

I shall watch you as you drift to slumber land

and I will hold you tight grasping on your hand.

Aye my precious little girl you are my only world

a beauty like you I have never seen before

my beautiful precious pearl

your love I do adore

My beautiful girl Ill always be here

and I will wipe away your tears

you will always by my little girl

and the focus of my world.

Maura wiped her eyes and looked back to see Jordan had fallen asleep as she always did when Jane sang.

"I love you so much Detective." Maura said kissing Janes hand. Jane grasped Maura's hand tight and kissed each knuckle. "I love you, Doc."

Maura giggled "You haven't called me that in ages."

"There are a lot of things I haven't done in ages. I am sorry I have distanced myself but know that there is nothing more important to me than this family. You and Jordan are the most important thing in my life." Maura saw that Jane's eyes were tearing up and she wondered yet again what it was that was tearing up her detective. She had seen Jane overcome so much and wondered what was so bad that she was having such trouble overcoming it.

"You can talk to me, Jane."

"It's just..." Jane gripped the steering wheel so tight that the puckered skin of her scar was white as were her knuckles.

Maura placed her hand over Jane's. "You do not have to talk about it if you do not want to love but I worry about the pressure you are putting on yourself."

Jane pulled over and got out of the car while Maura followed her and went to wrap her arms around Jane's waist.

The medical examiner could feel her heart beating furiously. She was starting to wonder if there was something physically wrong with Jane and she was afraid to talk about it. If that were the case it couldn't be good. Jane always dealt with everything straight on so if she were stressed by that then it couldn't be good.

"Honey..." Maura buried her face in the long silky tresses of her lover and inhaled the scent that brought her comfort. Jane sensed that Maura was starting to panic and quickly turned and pulled Maura close while glancing in the back seat to make sure Jordan was ok.

"Are you okay? Physically? Please tell me your not sick..." Maura's voice broke as she thought of losing the woman she loved to some toxic illness.

"No sweetheart, I am ok...Physically. I had a dream, it was so real and I saw..." Jane looked up and Maura saw tears start to fall down her face. The pained look on Janes face was unlike any she had ever seen. "I saw the day...you...Oh God I can't lose you. I thought I had a life before you but I wasn't living and if anything happens to you...I could never..." Jane looked down the road as if imagining having to travel it without her wife.

"Honey, Jane...Look at me." Maura pulled her close and guided her chin so that their eyes met. The blonde felt her heart break at the despair in her lovers eyes. "I am not going anywhere and if it means I have to stay home curled up in bed with the love of my life and our child for weeks at a time I will." Trembling fingers wiped away tears off the detectives gaunt cheeks. Maura had known that there had been some weight loss but she was just realizing how much.

"There is nothing and I mean nothing more important than being here for you and Jordan. Like you I pursued being the top of my field at one time but I had no clue what else there could be and there is no amount of money or notoriety that would replace what I have with you and that precious little girl in the back seat. I am not going nowhere love."

The dark haired detective nodded and buried her face in the neck of her wife and gut wrenching sobs shook her shoulders. She held onto Maura for dear life and they gently rocked until they both gathered their wits and Maura wiped her loves face and they got back in the car. Jane felt confident that she would do whatever she had to do to protect her family. Maura also was confident that nothing would come between the love of her family. For the first time in a while there was a sense of peace in the car.


	21. Chapter 21

WDWGFH 21

Hope all is well with you al. Sending you very much love :)...

Korsak and Frost were at the right of the door and Jane was on the left. Janes heart was pounding furiously in her chest and she shifted the Kevlar vest under her shirt, in discomfort. They had finally gotten a break in a big case which had resulted in three dead people which included one undercover police officer. He had been in the narcotics department but Homicide was taking the lead on the case so as not to contaminate the evidence. Jane wiped the sweat rolling down her face on the arm of her jacket, time slowed as Jane focused on Frosts fingers as he counted before burting in the door of the suspects dwelling. Janes heart pounded furiously...One...Two...just as the third finger was raised Jane turned and kicked open the door savagely. People scattered around the room and one woman pulled a gun, aiming at Korsak. Jane noticed his attention was focused on the scattering men and yelled out his name as she lunged at him. The dark haired detective rolled sideways as a bullet slammed into her chest.

The pain was unbearable and she was gasping, trying to catch her breath. Several other police officers stormed in and were arresting the residents of the house and Jane could see Korsak and Frost leaning down over her with a worried expression on their face. Janes vision was foggy and she thought it was from when she hit the floor, Korsak tore her shirt open and saw the bullet had hit close to the detectives heart but had been blocked by the vest. The Sergeant opened the vest to see her skin was already discoloring and called for a ambulance to come for an officer down call. Jane shook her head no to the ambulance which was blatantly ignored. Jane took a deep breath when she was able and started coughing.

"You're OK, partner." Frost spoke to his partner worriedly.

"Maura..." Jane said breathlessly not wanting anyone to call her and upset her, but she knew Korsak well enough to know he would call her as soon as possible. Sure enough she heard him talking to someone she could only assume was her wife.

Maura had gone home early to pick up Jordan and make cookies. As far as she knew her wife was still safe and sound at work. Jordan was on a step stool with flour on her cheek and nose. Maura took a quick photo of her with the phone and sent it to Jane when her phone started to vibrate. Dread soon filled her heart as she saw that it was Korsaks number on the display.

"Is she ok?" Maura said immediately wanting to know that Jane was safe.

"She is going to the hospital under protest to get checked out but we think she is fine."

The blonde reached up to steady Jordan on the stool, drawing comfort from the closeness the little girl provides. As if sensing something was wrong she looked up and saw panic in her mothers eyes. "You ok, Mommy?" Maura failed to notice that was the first time the young girl had actually said Mommy instead of Ommy.

"Yes love." Maura said.

Korsak explained she had been shot at but the vest protected her they just wanted to make sure that there was no internal bleeding. Maura called Angela who immediately came over to watch Jordan and the Medical Examiner took off to the hospital. Immediately upon arriving at the hospital she saw Frost and Korsak leaning against the wall in the Emergency Room and walked up to them. Korsak tilted his head in the room and Maura went in to see Jane laying in the bed with her arm resting across her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Maura's voice was thick with tears and tension.

The detective jumped, not aware that anyone had been in the room. "Hi sweetheart." Maura noticed Janes jaw was tight and there were creases in her forehead showing she was in pain. The blonde lifted the detectives bullet proof vest from the dr's stool and winced when she saw the bullet hole in the chest.

"It's ok love, the vest caught it." Jane held out her hand and Maura walked up to the bed and sat on the edge, leaning down and resting her forehead on the detectives. "You have got to stop doing this to me and do not give me the statistics of bad things not happening. You have far exceeded what statistics say, if statistics were true you would not be alive." Jane wiped a tear off her loves freckled cheek and kissed the blondes nose.

"I will never leave you sweetheart." Jane promised.

"You can't know that..." There was anger in her voice but she cleared her throat and straightened up then looked at the chart at the foot of the bed.

"You have a pericardial hematoma, what do they recommend doing about it?"

"I have a huh?" Jane asked with a arched eyebrow.

"Bruise on the heart." Maura asked not giving an inch to her wife. She was upset with her and no amount of jesting was going to get her out of the doghouse. Seeing that the Medical Examiner was in no mood to be amused she lowered her head like that of a scolded puppy.

"Overnight observation and then 48-72 hours of wearing a heart monitor that sends the results to the Dr to make sure there are no complications." Maura nodded and put the chart down and called to Korsak.

"I know you two need to get back to the station, I am not going anywhere until they release her so I will let you know when she leaves. I am sure she will have to come in to fill out the report otherwise she will not be stepping foot into the office until she gets an all clear from the Dr." The Medical Examiner glanced towards her wife letting her know that there was no use protesting.

Korsak nodded and Frost kissed Maura on the forehead lightly. Jane felt bad for scaring her wife but she hated to feel like she was being scolded.

"I couldn't have done anything different, Maur." Jane said sure that she handled the situation as best as she could.

"So if I asked other officers or Cavanaugh whether this situation was carried out without flaw they would agree with you?" Maura hated to be angry with Jane especially with her being hurt but she needed to have Jane see things through her point of view.

"How would you feel if I did an autopsy on a cadaver that had an extremely contagious virus?" Jane pondered the question for a minute. "I would request you let someone else perform the autopsy and you read the results." The blonde nodded, running her fingers through her wild mane. The blonde reached down and picked up Jane's hand and kissed each knuckle lightly. "I know you are careful as you can be when you are out there but when someone else is at risk you will react without thinking. Korsak told me that they were aiming at him but you took the bullet. One of the things I fell in love with is your heart, you give so much of yourself without asking anything in return." Jane patted the bed and Maura climbed up next to her "Jordan and I would be devastated if anything happened to you, please consider us when you are out there saving the world. I will let you save the world as long as you stay safe because YOU are my world."

Jane nodded and wiped a tear off her cheek. It was hard to believe that the Medical Examiner had chosen her to spend the rest of their lives with and it was her own responsibility to make sure that the rest of their lives were as long as possible. She shift a little and groaned as pain radiated through her chest. Maura glanced in her wifes eyes and then gently kissed her chest then moved the gown so she could see the huge bruise covering her chest. She shook her head and laid back down on the edge of the Italians shoulder making sure not to hurt her.

"I love you so much, Maur. I am sorry I scared you but I would really love to go home to our bed and cuddle with you. I do not want to be stuck in here all night with nurses poking and prodding me."

"No you are staying and this time I will not compromise, that bullet bruised your heart. Had that jacket not been there you would not be here at all so I am not taking any chances and you my love are staying."

Jane sighed causing Maura to smile. "You will live, my love and I will be here with you until you are released."

"What about Jordan?"

"She is with your mother but we can call her, she knew something was wrong but didn't know what. We were making cookies when I got the call and Angela came over immediately." Maura reached over and got the phone off the stand beside the bed, her cell was off due to the fact there was heart equipment being used and the signal could cause issues with the equipment.

Angela answered and the dark haired Italian listened to her wife reassure her mother that she was indeed okay but she knew there would be lots of smothering from both women. Soon Maura was talking lightly to Jordan and then handed the phone to her "Hi squeaker" Jane spoke softly as she didn't want her girl worked up as it was way past her bedtime.

"Hi mama, are you ok? Jane immediately noticed that she didn't say ama and man she loved that but she knew their girl was getting bigger.

"I am okay little love. Mommy and I are going to spend the night away from the house but we will be there as soon as we can tomorrow ok? You better not eat all those cookies, you know that some of them are mine."

"Nope, gamma and I said no cookies for mama's." Jane pretended to cry over the phone and Maura could hear their daughter giggle and sure enough you could hear her little squeak the more she laughed.

"Okay Mama, 2 cookies for you but no more."

"Okay, that's a deal sweetheart." Jane said with love shining through in her voice. The blonde could tell that between the medicine and the pain her wife was struggling so she took the phone. After telling Jordan good night she dimmed the lights in the room and pulled a chair close to the bed.

"Nope." The detective sounded rather stern.

"Nope, what?" She asked not sure what her wife was talking about.

"Get your sexy ass in the bed. I will be damned if you get to sleep over there when this bed would be so empty without you." the blonde nodded and climbed in the bed and the room was silent and dark except for the overhead light that had to stay on so the nurses could see what they were doing.

They lay there for a while and Jane heard a small sniffle and stroked her loves hair lightly. "It's okay sweetheart. I am ok." Maura nodded and kissed her chest lightly, not looking up at the gorgeous detective who was so good at taking her breath away. Her heart was still pounding thinking that her world was being ripped apart.

"I know you are, just tired and emotional." the blonde wiped her face with her hand.

"I love that about you, I never want you to keep your feelings locked away, you are truly my entire world. The day I saw you I knew my world had changed and every day it gets better. Our love was something I thought was just written in books and shown in movies. I know better now, I know I was born waiting for you to walk into my life and there is no way in hell I am leaving you."

Maura was crying again and laughed lightly "Damn you for making me cry again."

"You can punish me later." The detective said with a large yawn. Maura shushed her and the two fell asleep holding each other tight.


	22. Chapter 22

Sorry for yet another long delay. Very M rated. Love you all and thanks for the comments and likes and follows. You rocK.

Jane was released two days later and Jordan lunged at her as they walked in the door but was quickly blocked by Maura who scooped her up before she could hurt the detective. "Mama!" Jordan squeaked and reached to hug her and Jane wrapped her in her arms and buried her face in the girls hair loving the smell of it. Maura tried to get her fancy shampoos but Jordan loved to smell like strawberries and the shampoo changed colors while being rubbed in her hair. They had made the mistake the first time she used it of letting her play in the tub and a whole bottle of shampoo was used. So now her hair was washed and then the bottle was removed during playtime. They had discussed putting her in swim class because she loved the water so much.

"Let's let Mama go sit down on the couch." Maura said pulling Jordan back, the beautiful little girl started to pout. "You can sit on her lap after we get her settled." Jane looked up and saw her mother standing behind the kitchen counter and could read relief, anger, and fear. She knew that there would be discussions about her choice of profession and Jane knew she could take a sergeant's exam but dreaded the thought of overseeing paperwork and sending others out to do the job she so dearly loved.

"Hi Ma." Jane waved hesitantly and Angela just watched her for a moment. Maura and Jordan were beside the detective and could feel the tension in the air. "I am ok, Ma." Jane sat on the couch and Jordan crawled on her lap. Maura sat down beside her and pulled a blanket over them as the temperature outside was bitterly cold. Angela came to the end of the couch and ran a trembling hand through Janes hair then leaned down and kissed her lightly. Jane kissed her hand and said "really Ma, I am fine."

There was a sniffle and Angela sighed "I am a mother it is my job to worry about you and as Jordan gets older you will realize no matter how old she gets the worry gets stronger. When you were growing up I taught you right from wrong but I could tell you no and that was that. I could protect you from all the danger that I could perceive and you were safe in the house with me but now you are all grown up and do what you feel is right. I know I have taught you well and I am so very proud of the woman that you have become but I will never stop worrying but I will not ask you to stop doing what you love." Jane sighed in relief but also in guilt, she hated hurting the people she loved.

Maura wrapped her fingers with Janes and squeezed lightly. Jordan had been quiet sensing the tension but couldn't contain her excitement as she jumped down and ran in the kitchen to grab her cookies. She came back, holding the cookies in a napkin and proudly presented them to Jane.

"For you Mama" Jane opened them and grinned "You gave mama 3 cookies? Ohhhh you made mama so happy I thought I was only going to have two and that made me sad but since you gave me three I am sooooooo happy." Jordan giggled while situating herself on Janes lap again. Maura took in the sight of her family and sighed in relief that once again all was right. Angela was sitting in the chair watching the girls she loved so immensely, she knew if she had her choice Jane would be at a desk but she also knew that a part of her daughter would die doing that. She thrived on those moments where she gets the bad guy and avenges the death of the innocent. Ever since she was little Jane had stood up for the weak. She knew that she had raised Jane right but it still didn't change the fear that plagued her soul.

After a few hours, Angie went out to her house and little Jordan had fallen asleep on Janes chest. The detective was stretched out on the couch with Maura laying facing her, it was a tight fit but the family looked very cozy. Jane intertwined their fingers and kissed each knuckle lightly. Maura looked into the eyes of her detective and they gazed at each as if reading each other's minds. Jane leaned forward and kissed her softly which Maura quickly responded to. The kiss was light and tender, Janes tongue slipped between the blondes parted wet lips and she groaned. Trying to be careful not to wake the child between them their hands lightly caressed the others body. Maura shivered as the brunette ran her hand across her stomach and pulled away from the kiss.

The blonde ran a thumb lightly down the chiseled cheek of her lover then leaned forward and ran her tongue up the slender neck of her love causing the long body to shiver and Maura to giggle until a beeping noise caused them both to break away and Jordan to wake up.

Jane smiled and said "Wow, I heard bells." Which an irritated look crossed Maura's face as she realized that it was the heart alarm. "Stupid, stupid, stupid" Maura mumbled to herself as she read the numbers on the heart monitor. Jane asked Jordan to go get a few toys to play with and forced her lover to meet her gaze. "You are not stupid! You are beautiful and amazing and I will never regret that your touches make my heart soar."

"Yes, but you were just in the hospital, and I go and get you aroused." Maura mumbled burying her face in Janes hair. Jordan come back in the room and was reading one of her favorite books with animals. She appeared to be reading but they knew she was just looking at the pictures but she knew each animal and the sound they made. Jane pulled Maura by her hips so that her back was now pressed up against Jane. She leaned over and whispered in her lovers ear "Sweetheart, hearing you laugh, seeing you smile, holding your hand everything and I do mean everything you do not only arouses me but warms my heart. Do you know that first time I saw you when we were in the café and you, not even knowing me, offered to pay for my coffee that I felt a thaw in my heart? Since Hoyt I had become numb to everything and everyone."

Maura ran her thumb across the scar on Janes hand mindlessly. Jane had so many scars both physically and mentally from always being the hero. Hoyt remained her biggest demon even after his death and Maura knew Jane constantly had a hidden fear that there would be another apprentice. The demon he was had a far-reaching grasp and Jane constantly feared they would be faced with him again even if it was from the grave.

"I love you Mama, Mommy." Jordan said coming over and kissing them both softly on the nose. Jane felt her heart melt because she knew there was tension among the two women and their beautiful daughter tried to soothe them just as they did her.

Maura scooped her up and tickled her causing the little girl to giggle. Jane laughed as the beautiful child started to squeak as she giggled. "I love you so much, squeaker." Jane said kissing the Childs' head softly, I will never be able to give enough love to fulfill how you have completed my life." The three laid there talking and laughing until they all fell asleep. Maura woke first and positioned her head so she could hear her wife's heartbeat pounding steadily in her chest. The thought of losing the woman she loved so dearly scared her beyond belief and part of her wanted to beg and plead she try to get a promotion, but another part of her knew that Jane would do this at her request with no hesitation and doing so would make the beautiful detective miserable.

"You are thinking to hard" Jane mumbled huskily behind her and the medical examiner felt her core tighten at the husky voice in her ear. She had never been a prude when it came to sex and enjoyed it immensely but never had anyone had such power over her that just a word, a whisper, a touch could almost send her over the edge.

Maura shivered and ground her butt against Jane as she tried to appease the desire she felt. Jane groaned and started to get up knowing that staying this close to her wife was becoming torture without being able to complete the lovemaking they both so desired. Their lovemaking was never lacking but moments like this, after a close brush with death, it was heightened and they both were aching for fulfillment.

Maura looked up and smiled as Jane went into the kitchen. They made dinner and bathed Jordan then tucked her in bed after reading her a story. Jane was always the designated reader as she always used various voices to Jordans delight. If Jane was at work when it was her bedtime she would call and read a story which got her some looks but when she returned those looks with one of her own the jesting died down quickly.

After she had fallen asleep the two women went to their own bathroom and started to run the water in the large garden tub with spa jets. When Jane had first started staying there she had spent many nights playing in the tub with bubbles which amused Maura greatly. Jane watched as Maura bent over to fill the tub and fought the desire to grab her tightly. She pulled her shirt up and Maura had just turned around gasping at the bruise she saw. "It's ok Maur…It looks worse than it is." Maura nodded and walked up to her wife and kissed the bruise and then slid her hands along the waistband of Janes waist then pulled them down. Janes body was a work of art that Maura never tired of looking at, she had been trained by her mother to admire the artful lines of the human body but in Mauras eyes the body in front of her was truly a work of exquisite art.

They both finished undressing and climbed in the tub and Maura groaned as she felt the hot water against her taut muscles. She rolled her head and reached back to massage her neck. Jane slid behind her and pulled the blonde hair to the side. "Here my love, let me." Maura started to protest but Jane placed a finger on her lips and then started to knead the tight muscles. Maura leaned back as Jane wrapped her long legs around the medical examiner. Fingers dug into the tight muscles and Maura had her head leaned back in delight. Suddenly she felt a warmth beside her ear as the fingers continued their ministration and the hoarse voice she loved spoke softly in her ear.

"So beautiful."

Maura blushed "only to you, my love, love is blind." Jane bit on her ear then blew lightly causing Maura to tighten in desire. "There is nothing on you Maura Dorthea Isles Rizzoli that is less than beautiful. Your body, your mind, your heart is truly a beautiful thing. I never tire of looking at you and touching you and holding you." Janes hands slid down the slender neck to the shoulders and slowly down to her breasts causing the blonde to gasp.

"Oh my God, Jane. You have me so fucking wet."

Jane loved those moments when her wife lost all her properness and let herself go. She took her hands and massaged the breasts and took the hardened nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. Maura threw her head back and arched her hips thinking vaguely they shouldn't do this but her body was drowning out her thoughts. After all, the doctor said to just be cautious and let them know if there was any shortness of breath or pain. Jane bit down on the blondes neck softly and started to suck and flick her tongue back and forth causing Maura to cry out.

"Fuck Jane!" She cried out as her hands gripped the detectives knee. Her hips were moving back and forth trying to quench the desire burning like fire deep inside. Whimpers filled the bathroom and water softly rippled back and forth. "I need you, Maura. I want to feel myself buried deep within you, taste your juice coating my tongue." Maura whimpered and reached back to grab the brunettes hair.

"OH GOD JANE." Long slender fingers intertwined with Maura's and slowly slid down the inside of one thigh. "So beautiful." The hot voice was in her ear hot and heavy. She could hear the detectives ragged breath and knew she could come so quick. Jane guided Mauras hand between her legs and slid their middle finger deep inside of herself. Maura jumped causing the water to slosh over the edges but neither cared. Jane took Mauras thumb and pushed against her clit while the finger inside of her moved back and forth. Maura could feel her ass pushing up against Janes core and suddenly flipped herself over. The water was sloshing over the sides but neither women seemed to notice. Maura bit down hard on Janes shoulder as suddenly Jane slid three fingers deep in her lover. Maura arched her back and cried out at finally being filled by her detective.

The blonde slid her hand down and thumbed her wifes hard clit and saw Jane bite her lip through hazy eyes. "So fucking beautiful Jane."

"Fuck me Maura." The blonde mounted the long leg between her and pushed the fingers deeper inside then started to shove her fingers in and out of her wifes core. Janes throaty voice echoed through the bathroom but neither seemed to have the awareness to quieten down. Both women were sliding their fingers in and out caressing, kissing….harder and quicker the fingers pushed in and out. Jane pulled Mauras lip between her teeth and pushed hard on the thumb and threw back her head.

"Look….Mau…I need to….see….guhhhhh…." She arched up and shivered beneath her lover but wanting to see her eyes….As soon as the hazel and brown eyes met the pace quickened…hard and fast in and out water sloshing everywhere until suddenly they both came hard and fell into each other.

"God Maur…" Jane whispered still shivering. Maura kissed her chest and tried to catch her breath.

"I am not sure we should have don't that." Her breath was hot and heavy and still couldn't control the reflex of her hips. "Think of it as Cardio therapy." Jane whispered and Maura laughed. After they composed themselves they emptied the water, cleaned the mess on the floor and crawled into bed where they both fell asleep in each others arms.


	23. Chapter 23

Ok my beautiful peeps I am making myself take my turn at the keyboard. I have postponed, delayed, drug my feet and refuse to shirk my girls anymore. So here we are. I am a little out of touch with my story line so I am just going to start at Christmas because is there a better time of year?

"Jane?" Maura tried to get her detectives attention as she drove home from grueling day at the station. Jane had been working non stop with Frost and Korsak trying to solve the murder of a young girl. It was heartbreaking that the 8 year old had been brutally murdered a week before Christmas. Maura had performed the autopsy as hard as it had been, thinking of their beautiful little girl at home and imagining if the situation were reversed. Jane really tried convincing her not to perform the autopsy but understood her wifes reason for not succumbing to the detective. Not that anyone in the office was considered inadequate at their job but Maura seemed to know just what to look for and that is the reason she was the Chief Medical Examiner. She was the one who was able to pinpoint a source of mold discovered on the body and that leaded to a predator who was residing in that vicinity. That was the break that they needed and landed to an arrest and with luck a conviction.

Jane had been working non stop for three days while Maura did what she could to go home to Jordan at a decent hour.

"Jane, honey?" Finally she turned her head and glanced at Maura. Fatigue was etched deeply in her face yet the beauty still knocked the wind out of the Golden Brown haired Medical Examiner.

"Sorry Maur, what were you saying?" Janes voice was raspier than usual given the fatigue her body was fighting.

"Why dont we stop and get a pizza? I know you are exhausted and that way you can spend a little time with Jordan then we can all go to bed early. She has missed you a lot and I have definitely missed listening to your cardiac rhythm in my ear."

Jane laughed at Maura knowing that there was always some medical terminology or trivial tidbit in her wifes mind.

"And?" Jane asked raising an eyebrow to look at her wife.

"And what?" Maura asked confused what Jane was prompting.

"I am waiting for my trivial tidbit for the day." The smile on the brunettes face always caused Mauras stomach to drop.

"I can't disappoint you then. Ok lets see." Maura pretended to be deep in thought as if having to search the depth of her mind yet her brain was always running far ahead of most.

"Oh ok….the stethoscope was invented by Rene Laennec in 1861 in France at the Necker-Enfants Malades hospital in Paris. The doctor was too embarrassed to place his ear on a womans bosom so he created the stethoscope."

Jane laughed at that. "Well my love, I am relieved that you do not suffer from such an aversion because my bosom is quite taken with you."

"As I am with it, love." Maura winked. They stopped and got two pizzas one was the meat lovers for Jordan and Jane with anchovies on the side. Jordan had not yet taken with eating the fish saying she would rather have them in the aquarium. She mimicked most of what Jane did so the brunette had become much more conscious of her vocabulary as well as her actions. Maura got a spinach alfredo pizza although Jane teased her unmercifully when she used her napkins to sop up the grease from the cheese. The detective said any good pizza had grease.

When they pulled up in front of the Beacon Hill home Jane reached over and stopped Maura from reaching for the door. Soon a little head would be peeking out the window anxiously awaiting her mothers. Jane pulled Maura close and rested her forehead against the beautiful woman sitting before her. Jane had no clue how she had gotten so lucky but she vowed never to take the beauty before her for granted. Jane lightly kissed Maura whose tongue immediately sought entrance in the dark haired detectives mouth. The darkness enveloped their car as the kiss deepened but was stopped quickly when the porch light came on and the front door opened. Both women in the car giggled as a young girl flew across the yard intent on the drivers side door. THere was no doubt the young girl loved both women dearly but Jane played sports and rough housed while Maura educated and cuddled (although Jane was a quality cuddler though not many people knew.) Maura was more than happy to keep that secret. It was comforting for her to see a side of Jane not many knew.

Jane opened the door and stepped out scooping up young Jordan and spinning her in circles. "Mama!" the young girl was so eager to see her since she had only talked to her on the phone since the murder investigation had begun. Jane hated when she missed her nights at home with the family but Maura convinced her to stay with her job as she was good at what she did.

"Hey sport! How's my girl?"

"I've missed you so much Mama I thought you would never come home. Nana asked me if i was ready for high school? She said i am growing to fast. I aint going to high school am I?"

Jane laughed while Maura corrected her "you ARE NOT going to high school, love. Nana just meant every time we turn around you get bigger."

"Well Yeah Mom, that's why you make me eat fruits and veggies but i like milk so thats not bad. THe vegetables aren't that good though so if you want I will stop eating them then maybe I won't grow so fast."

"She got you there Maur…." The detective wrapped her arms around Maura and walked inside with her family. Jordan climbed all over the exhausted detective while Maura plated the dinner and sat it on the coffee table. She knew how tired her detective was and Jordan was not likely to let her go until bath and bedtime. Maura also knew that their beautiful little girl would sneak in their room at some point in the night. She did really well in staying in her own bed unless Maura or Jane had been away. Maura had gone to a few conventions and Jordan had bad dreams and trouble sleeping. She did better when Jane was working because Jane stopped in a couple of times a day to spend time with their daughter. Both women felt bad for lost time with the beautiful little girl.

After they ate dinner Jane put Rudolph the Red nosed reindeer on tv and Jane shushed Maura when she started to describe how inaccurate the reindeers character was. "Honey, it's a cartoon. We can take her to the zoo and you can point out all the correct anatomy lessons to her ok."

"Oh please Mommy, please please lets go to the zoo." Maura kissed the girls forehead and smoothed back her hair that was getting longer and darker.

"After Christmas, sweetheart. We will take a weekend and go to the zoo, ok."

Jordan settled down and Jane leaned back on the couch and Maura and Jordan reclined with her and they all settled in on the couch. Jane had her right arm holding Jordan and her left arm holding Maura. As she closed her eyes she sighed deeply combatting with the exhaustion and the peace that enveloped her with being with her family again.

Several hours later Jane woke with her arm tingling from falling asleep. She gently tried to extricate it from under Maura who gently woke. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and Jane felt her heart speed up. This woman had truly stolen her heart so many times. "Hi." Janes voice was raspy from exhaustion but just seeing the woman in front of her made her body feel like she could run miles and swim oceans. She truly could never figure out how she was so blessed but figured some things were better not questioned. Jordan snuggled closer to Jane who looked down at the girl with both womens arms wrapped around her.

"Do you think she over thinks about her life before us? I mean I know she was young but do you think she remembers her life from before." Jane half expected a long detailed explanation but instead Maura kissed the young girls forehead. "If there are scars from her past they will make her stronger, and just like you my love, we will love her through it."

Jane smiled and the dimple appeared in her cheek. "You are so damn beautiful, Jane."

"Language, Maur." The Medical examiner rolled her eyes but giggled. "Let's get this angel to bed and you can hold me in your arms." Soon Jordan was tucked in tight and they warmed up the water for a shower. Maura undressed then watched Jane sit on the toilet seat to get undressed. Exhaustion was written all over her body, so the golden brown haired woman knelt in front of her and slowly removed her shoes and socks then rubbed them softly. Jane then unbuttoned her pants and Maura pulled them off while Jane removed her t-shirt. Soon the water was pouring down on their bodies, steam was filling the shower. Maura ran her hands down the long arms of her lover and captured the slender fingers in her own. Gentle kisses were placed on the scars of her beloved, Maura was amazed that the woman before her chose her when she could have had anyone. Men and women alike had tried to get the detective to settle down, to love them yet here she was before her, showing her the weakness nobody else could see.

"I love you so much Maura." Jane whispered as she leaned forward, their eyes locked on each other and Jane lightly kissed her. The whisper of her lips ghosted upon the supple lips of the light haired woman before her. Maura ran her fingers through the long raven tresses that were now wet and tangling.

"I love you, Jane. I am so glad I have all that I could ever want for Christmas, when I was a little girl I always waited anxiously at the window each night thinking I would see my parents car pull up and we would be happy together for the holidays. Right up until Christmas morning when I would look outside and the snow was perfect, not a tire track or car to be seen. My heart would break, the nanny would bring me my gifts and they were expensive and things most girls would dream of but i would have given them all away for time with them."

Jane pulled her close and shifted her so that her face was not in the water stream."I am so sorry my love. I wish I could have known you then, you would have never been alone." Maura could see the sorrow in the dark eyes and stroked her hand down the angular face. Jane had lost weight in the course of the last case so Maura noted to make sure she ate well the next few days.

"You have given me the best gift I could ever have, Jane. You've given me the love I craved, the family I wanted. Jordan will never be at that window, doubting her worth, doubting our love." Jane kissed her again this one deeper and their tongues lightly caressed the others mouth. Soon they shut off the water and crawled into bed. They had their clothed beside the bed for before they fell asleep but right now both women needed the closeness of their naked bodies. There was no lovemaking on either woman's mind, just holding each other and soothing the souls that life had piled troubles upon.

Jane had almost drifted off when she remembered. "Oh, I almost forgot. Mom is going to watch our Angel Christmas eve, if you would honor me with your presence?" Maura lifted her head and Janes breath caught, the moonlight was framing the beauty before her.

"My presence huh?" Maura grinned.

"Yup. We won't be out too late but I want time with you my beautiful love." Maura grinned and nodded and soon they fell asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 Where do we go from here

Music by Savage Garden.

To the woman I hold in my heart, may you never doubt your place.

Maura walked into her office and saw a large box was sitting on top of her desk with a beautiful red bow on it. There was a white rose draped on top of it with a tag that said open me. Smiling, she untied the bow and opened the box and gasped at the beautiful gown that was lying inside. She gasped when she realized the gown was made by Saint Laurent and most likely cost quite a bit of money. There was a note inside the box that said

Tis beautiful this time of year its true

Yet nothing compares to the beauty that's you

This gown I chose for you with pride

Yet i know its not needed when you're by my side

So don this gown my beautiful girl

For tonight I want to show you the world

Maura wiped a tear away. She loved seeing this side of her wife. She picked the gown up out of the box and held it against her body. The cut would frame her figure well although it was rather low cut in the front but she knew that was one thing Jane loved about her, well, one of many. The gown was a sparkling blue gown with crystals along the chest, and the length would reach her ankles. When the medical examiner went into the changing room she saw a shoe box and opened it to see matching shoes, inside the shoe box there was also a jewelry box that when it was opened there was a heart with three diamonds inside of it.

To my wife, mother of our beautiful child

You show her love yet let her be wild

Allowing her to embrace all she loves

You truly are my blessing from above

I thought when you gave your heart to me

That my world was complete

But these diamonds represent all that we are

Creators of love near and far.

Thank you for giving this world to me

With you my love, I'll always be.

Shaking hands placed the necklace on and she changed into the beautiful gown. The feel of it on her skin was toxic, and she was shocked that Jane had the insight to pick this out. She was rather sure she had help possible from more than one source. Her phone chimed and she glanced at it confident her wife was the one texting.

Your carriage awaits, my beautiful queen.

Maura released her golden brown hair and the curls framed her face from being kept up all day, given the dress she was wearing she would have much rather had her hair done professionally but that didn't seem to be in Janes plan. All eyes were on her as she walked out of her office and into the elevator, even more eyes followed her when she got out on the main floor. There were cat calls and whistles and Maura was pretty sure she heard some oomphs which were most likely the officers trying to settle the rambunctious arrestees. As Maura stepped out of the Boston Police Department two things happened, she realized the snow was falling, and she saw a beautiful carriage with lights covering it. The horses also had lights draped along their leads. The sight was beautiful and Maura snapped several pictures to show Jordan. Soon a door opened and out stepped a long leg she knew well. Jane stepped out and the Medical examiner lost her breath for a moment. The raven haired detective was wearing a Armani suit but her hair was down around her face. One time she had pulled her hair back when they went out But Maura immediately released it saying that she loved the way her hair framed her beautiful face.

The suit was white and custom cut to Janes slender figure but the tie was long and a blue that matched Mauras dress. She stepped forward and took Mauras hand in hers and kissed it lightly. Then she helped her into the carriage and covered them both with a thick blanket. Jane reached underneath the seat and pulled out a bouquet of Red roses and laid them in Mauras lap.

"Baby, what is all this?" Maura asked leaning forward and pressing her lips to Janes. Although the temperature outside was freezing being close to Jane had her warm.

"I know things have been crazy but that is no excuse for not taking time for the most important woman in my life. You give so much of yourself at work, with Jordan, with our family, and with me. You ask for so little in return so if I can give you just a tenth of what you give me then my life is complete."

Maura wiped a tear away then pulled the blanket up further. "The snow is beautiful but this would be much better if it were warmer." The smile on her face showed the detective that she intended no harm with the statement. "I'll get you warm, Doc."

"Oh you do, sweetheart! Believe you me."

As they rode into the park they came across a clearing where a table was set up with heaters by the seats. When they pulled up the carriage stopped and Jane jumped out to assist Maura. Soon she was seated and the blast from the heaters warmed her quickly and she saw the covered dishes were steaming. Just when Maura was about to say something to her beautiful wife she heard music. Looking behind her she saw a small orchestra that was seated and started to play a combination of symphony and christmas music.

"Is there anything you didn't think of?" Maura asked looking at the beautiful woman across from her.

"If there is don't tell me." Jane winked.

"It is perfect love! Absolutely perfect. If I told anyone that you were such a romantic nobody would believe me."

Jane appeared to be in thought then smiled, the beautiful radiant smile that always caused a flutter in the medical examiners chest.

"Someone might, i couldn't have done all this on my own. Mom and Frankie and Tommy helped." Jane lifted the cover and she saw fresh lobster with vegetables on the side. Then she poured a glass of champagne and toasted her wife.

"Thank you my love, for standing by me through all of the trials and tribulations we have gone through. Thank you for the love that you give me, even when I am not worthy. Thank you for helping me give our beautiful daughter the life she deserves. Thank you for speaking for the dead no matter the cost. As an officer we are awarded medals for the deeds that go above and beyond duty. You have gone above and beyond from the moment we met, long before we met. You went from a childhood where you essentially raised yourself, an isolated existence with only a turtle to love." Jane winked at Maura letting her know the species was said in jest to lighten the mood.

"Tortoise." Jane corrected herself.

"You have placed my family and friends in your heart, you have gone out of your way when they were in need. You gave my mother a place to live when she was in need. All of these things showed me why I loved you but honestly sweetheart I loved you before I ever met you." Suddenly the music changed and Jane knelt beside Maura and started to sing.

Maybe it's intuition

But some things you just don't question

Like in your eyes, I see my future in an instant

And there it goes,

I think I found my best friend

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

Maura was crying hard now, not able to stop the swell of love that was all encompassing. Jane pulled her into her arms and continued singing:

There's just no rhyme or reason

Only the sense of completion

And in your eyes, I see

The missing pieces I'm searching for

I think I've found my way home

I know that it might sound

More than a little crazy

But I believe

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

A thousand angels dance around you

I am complete now that I've found you

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I think I dreamed you into life

I knew I loved you before I met you

I have been waiting all my life

"Maura RizzolI-Isles I have died a thousand deaths, every night I slept without you. Thank you for saving me from myself, from my loneliness, from dying without never knowing a pure love without restrictions or stipulations. No matter how many times I swear, or call Bass a turtle, no matter what I wear or birthdays I miss….you always continue to love me. For this i reward you with my heart." Jane pulled a ring out of her pocket in the shape of a small badge with three diamonds and their initial all twined together. It might not have been a ring that people lined up to get but Maura knew she would never be able to spend the value this ring held to her."

"My God Jane, how did i get you in my life?" Maura asked through her tears?

"Lucky I guess." Jane smirked and wiped away a tear of her own.

"The luckiest." Maura said leaning forward. "Take me home, detective."

Jane picked her wife, her love, her heart up in her arms and carried her to the carriage which would take them home.


	25. Chapter 25

Happy New Year

These are not my girls although I get to play with them on the pages...This one is steamy. Enjoy

Maura woke and smiled as she heard the steady heartbeat beneath her ear. She could not place the day or time it happened but she could feel her heartbeat in sync with her wifes. She had always been a woman of science and if the answer was not provable then she would not be swayed. In researching mythology she had heard a quote about beings were created with two heads, 4 arms, and 4 legs but they held too much power and they were split in order to reduce the power they held. They were destined to spend their lives searching for the one who completed them. Maura knew that Jane completed her and although the image of a two headed being was disturbing there was no doubt they were joined. She ran her hand up Janes toned abs and giggled as even in her sleep she shifted to avoid the ticklish sensation.

They had tucked Jordan in and celebrated a large Christmas with all of the family. Somehow the two families became one over the years, the very distant Constance Isles had become warm and caring. Jane had not just changed her life but the lives of many others. Arthur was present for most occasions but still not overly warm although he did love spending time with Jordan. Maura saw a side of him she had never got to experience, but if Jordan got to see this side of him then it was a well earned reward. Maura would not say her upbringing was hard as she had seen many people live truly hard lives. Her childhood was lonely and it was not until Jane that she truly realized what she was missing.

Constance had given them tickets to Bali while offering to stay with Angela and help take care of Jordan. Both women had troubles leaving but they had the laptop to chat with Jordan anytime she wanted. So here it was and 2018 was rising with the sun, gone were the hardships of the last year. Now was a time to celebrate all that they were going to bring in the next year.

Janes hand rubbed along Mauras back and she could feel the scar tissue on her back. The only time the old wounds bothered the detective anymore was when she was tired or the pressures of life got to her. Maura was confident that just as coming home to Jane and Jordan comforted herself, Jane also found comfort to time spent with the family. The Rizzoli family dinners now had Korsak, Frost, Constance, Arthur, Angela, Tommy and Tj, Frankie and Nina. Jane had teased Maura that soon they would need a bigger home to accommodate all of the people who had trickled into their lives.

"Why exactly are you awake?" Janes voice was hoarse from sleep and the sexiness of it never failed to get Maura aroused.

"I am lying here and watching you while just cherishing this place and my present company." Maura leaned over the very naked Jane and pressed a kiss to one of the many scars that covered her detectives body.

"Funny, I am kind of fond of the present company. Frost tried to talk me into him taking your place and I considered it but then figured I would catch hell when we came home." Jane had her trademark grin that made at least one woman swoon. Maura couldn't understand how Jane did not have thousands of men and women alike that followed her around, falling in love with her but it worked out to Mauras benefit that Jane had chosen her.

"Is there something you and Frost have yet to share with me? I know that you are partners, butttttttt…" Maura drew the question out knowing how Jane would react.

"EWWWWWW MAUR!" Jane squealed, flipping her over and tickling her. Soon Maura called mercy and was granted a reprieve just in time to keep from wetting the bed. She rushed across the floor which afforded them a beautiful view of the sea life underneath them. At one time Maura had been very conscious of her body even though she always had maintained a strict eating and physical workout regimen, but soon she saw herself through Janes eyes. She carried herself with confidence as she walked naked through the room, smiling to herself when she saw Jane shift herself on the bed. There was little doubt in her mind exactly what the beautiful dark haired Goddess was thinking about. Maura was brushing her teeth and putting on face moisturizer when a tingle covered her body. Jane had not come in the room yet but Maura knew she would appear soon, and she did.

Gentle hands grasped her around the waist and pulled her snug against her wifes. Maura rolled her head at the feel of Janes breast rubbing against her back. Jane pulled the strawberry blonde hair to the side and watched Mauras face in the mirror. She ran her tongue up Mauras neck and then lightly tugged on the Medical Examiners ear. Maura shivered and clenched her legs feeling the moisture pool from her lovers touch.

"Do you have any idea how many days I spent watching you work and imagining my hands covering your body, my kisses making you whimper in longing, my body covering yours, my fingers and tongue taking you to the highest peaks of rapture? How many nights i would go to bed and touch myself imagining that it was your hands that would drive my body to a frenzy? How many mornings i woke up broken hearted that I only dreamed of you in my bed?" Jane bit down on the pulse point of Mauras neck and started to suck while her hips started to rub in a circle against Maura. The blonde took one of Janes hands and slid it up so that it covered her breast and teased the puckered nipple.

"God, Jane!" THe breathless whisper caused the brunette to grin.

"Awwww, Doc, I didn't think you believed in God." Jane whispered as she pinched Mauras nipple hard. Maura gasped and it was only Jane who kept her body upright as her knees got weak.

"Look at me sweetheart." Jane whispered huskily as one hand slid down to lightly run a finger across Mauras clit. Janes chocolate eyes met her hazel ones in the mirror and both were dark with passion. The detective slid her finger inside of Maura and caused her to gasp loudly and whimper. Both hands were holding tightly to the counter and watching her wife as she brought her coated finger up and sucked on it. Then Jane tilted her head so she could kiss Maura deeply causing the ME to taste her own essence mixed with Janes own divine taste when they kissed.

"Jane, love, fuck…..I need you." Maura scarcely recognized her own voice between the passion and huskiness….

"What do you need, Maur?" Jane moved herself down Mauras body using her tongue to follow a path down the perfectly sculpted back of the blonde. The yoga and pilates gave her a perfect tone. Maura lost sight of her lover in the mirror but could feel her warm breath on her ass. A light gust of air soon landed on the rock hard clit causing Maura to cry out and moisture to coat her legs. That seemed to drive Jane wild because Maura found herself pulled down onto the bathroom floor and covered by the italian detective.

"Sei l'amore della mia vita. Ti adoro. Voglio stare con te per sempre."

Maura did not understand much of what Jane said but was lost in the beautiful sound of her soulmate speaking of love and passion while using her body to accompany the magic voice. The blonde used one hand to capture the dark mane of her lover while the other hand cupped her own breast. Jane lowered herself between the long slender legs of her wife and raised them over her shoulders. Then used her hands to cup Mauras ass and pull her hard onto her mouth which made Maura scream loudly. Janes nose was pushing into her clit while her tongue plunged deep inside of her, circling and touching the pleasure points that only Jane had ever found.

Maura had plenty of lovers both men and women and had done much research on sexual positions and how to enhance the sexual gratification but Jane made her feel as nobody else had come close.

Jane removed her tongue from inside Maura and trailed a finger along her lips and greedily captured the clit and rolled it with her teeth and tongue.

"Fuck Jane, Fuck me…..Need you!"

Maura knew when she got to this point her language drove her wild. She loved when Maura talked dirty to her. "I want to have my face buried in your pussy….." Unghhh" Maura knew that she was getting close and Jane kept sucking on her clit while she inserted two fingers inside, pushing hard and fast.

"Fucking you, Jane. Make you scream…..God baby…" SO close almost there." Maura pinched her nipple and Jane rolled her clit and curved her fingers then Maura squirted all over the italian. Maura collapsed on the floor while Jane cleaned the mess off of her wife. She knew Jane was also wound tight and she pulled her down and kissed her deeply. All of her love was in the kiss...Mauras hand slid down the muscular back of the detective then grabbed her ass. Jane straddled Mauras thigh as she mumbled things she would do to the detective. Within a minute Janes voice echoed through the room as she too found release.


End file.
